


Lemon honey tea

by Cheese_Nimbus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cooking, Crushes, DNF, Deffoflirting, Dreamfootballplayer, Drunk George, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Ihavenoideawhatimdoing, Implied Skephalo, Karlnapity, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Nobetawedielikemen, dreamnotfound, georgesuninterestedinsports, no actual smut we don’t do that here, online names only, slowburn, somesuggestivestuff, wow his mom sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_Nimbus/pseuds/Cheese_Nimbus
Summary: Never wrote fanfic before.Also I will be using their usernames or online personality names throughout the whole thing since I think it’s more respectful to the real people! By the way I am Canadian and therefore have no idea how football works I almost wanted to change it to baseball since I know how to play that. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	1. “I never really liked sports..”

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote fanfic before.  
> Also I will be using their usernames or online personality names throughout the whole thing since I think it’s more respectful to the real people! By the way I am Canadian and therefore have no idea how football works I almost wanted to change it to baseball since I know how to play that. Enjoy!

George sits down in the bleachers awkwardly looking out on the field waiting for his friends to return with the snacks. George despises sports and never saw the appeal, however he needed to show support for Sapnap who recently made the team. Plus Quackity and Karl would kill him if he messed this up for them.

Looking around there’s no trace of his friends anywhere. “They forgot where we’re sitting, there’s no point in waiting”

He gets up and walks down the stairs of the bleachers, obviously in a rush to get out he nearly dies on the stairs..

”GOGY!” He hears a familiar voice yell out his nickname from across the bleachers

“You were supposed to keep our spot dude!” Quackity yelled as he approaches the seat-ditcher 

“I uhh.. thought you guys were lost so I.. I went looking for you!” Gogy stumbles through his half-assed excuse 

“save your excuses.” Quackity rolled his eyes as he grabbed the brits arm and pulled him back to their seat “your lucky Bad was the one who found the seat”

They sit down next to Bad who luckily was kind enough to make room for them 

“I didn’t know you liked sports Bad” George pondered 

“I don’t think you did either” Bad laughed back 

“it’s not. I’m being very much forced into this because these doofuses over here have crushes” Gogy signals over to Quackity and Karl

Quackity quickly returns the signal with a small punch to the Brit’s shoulder as if to say “shut the hell up”

George doesn’t react much knowing that he probably deserved that one.

He glances over to the only other friend group he recognized: Niki,Tubbo,Wilbur and Tommy. Niki and Wilbur were in his grade and had basically adopted the younger Tommy and Tubbo, who needed supervision at all times unless they wanted to get expelled.

They also knew quite little about this very very American sport but they had the spirit: cheering, screaming, laughing, looking ridiculous etc.

After what felt like forever the game finally started the blaring stadium lights turned on and the crowd cheered as the school team marched onto the field. George has no idea what’s supposed to happen now.

The game seems to be going at a 1000/mph but also taking five years to finish. Gogy looks over at his friends that are clearly only focused on the quarterback Sapnap but at least they seem to understand whatever the hell he's doing.

He sits through a painful 45 minutes of this confusing mess when he gets notified from his friends that it’s halftime, this time he offers to get the refreshments so the nimrods can gosh about their crush without him having to listen.

He climbs down the bleachers and waits in line at a concession stand, the British boy looks up at the menu “Hotdogs” that is the most American food possible. Of course he’s not gonna argue that British cuisine is top tier shit either,Britain is known for its funny accents and immortal ruler not for its exquisite dining experience.

Plus he does have to admit that there is a certain charm to the white processed garbage food that people eat at these games, he grabs the food and quickly realizes why they needed two people for this shit he barely balances the hotdogs and drinks as he starts slowly walking back.Behind him he hears a rather calm and collected voice ask:

”you need help with that..?”

The suprised boy turns around swiftly in shock almost dropping his white trash meal.

”I’ll take that as a yes” the stranger chuckles as he picks up the sodas from the much shorter guy

George finally being able to look at his saviour sees a tall, dirty blonde & green eyed guy.. or at least he thinks it’s green.. probably green but with his colourblindness he couldn’t really tell for sure

”uhhh your welcome” the handsome stranger says awkwardly as George stared into his eyes trying to figure out the colour

”shit sorry thank you” he breaks his silence as he realizes how weird it is to stare someone down like that

”don’t worry ‘bout it” his laugh sounded like a wheeze similar to a tea kettle “I know it’s hard to not stare at me when I’m this handsome”

W H A T. George struggled to process the remark. Was that flirting?? It felt like flirting, sounded like flirting but was it??

”I was trying to uhh.. figure out your eye colour is all..” Gogy stumbled over his explanation “I’m colourblind”

”Oh! You could’ve just asked! They’re green” the tall blonde smiles

George finally noticed the kind strangers football uniform as they walk back to the stadium together “Oh! You’re from our team!”

”You’re just noticing?” The footballer wheezed

”No I- yeah..” George realized there was no good explanation for not recognizing his schools own uniform 

The two laughed as they walked back up to George’s spot, Karl and Quackity severely confused on why Gogy the “I hate sports guy” was walking and enjoying time with one of the linebackers. The greened eyed linebacker gently put down the food on the bench next to George and the others

”Thanks uhh..”

“Dream” the footballer finally said his name for the first time 

“Thanks Dream” The shorter boy repeated his original sentence 

“No problem-“

”George! My names George! He exclaimed eagerly 

“See you after the game George?”Dream asked nonchalantly

Did he just ask him out? No it’s like a friend thing like see ya later. George convinced himself “Yeah sure good luck on the rest of the game!”  
  


Dream walks away waving goodbye to his new found acquaintance as he disappears into the locker room

——————————

The British boy now a bit more interested in this confusing sport sits down not mentioning anything about the encounter 

“Are you just gonna act like we couldn’t see that??” Big Q exclaimed shocked that the sports hater would get along so well with a footballer “explain now!”

”What’s there to explain? He offered to help carry the food and I accepted” George remarked calmly “plus he’s kinda funny”

”Dude he was deffo flirting” Karl chimes in

”What?? No guys he just wanted to hang out after the game” the flustered Brit struggling to justify why it was definitely platonic “plus he’s probably straight”

”Surreeeeeeeee” the two curious guys say sarcastically

The game starts up again which makes them shut up about George’s new found friend and pay attention to the game

For the first time George actually cares about what’s going on on the field and tries to pick out Dream from the team marching out onto the game. Eventually he spots him and the footballer does too waving at each other from an impossibly long distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna update this pretty frequently since this is pretty fun to write  
> This is my first time writing fan fiction so I’m open to constructive criticism on how to make it better not like plot suggestions but ways I could make things better for the reader  
> (also the reason that I didn’t put all the characters in the character list is because I really dislike using their real names in fanfic and the character tags seem to only use their real names)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. And the crowd goes wild

The second half of the game felt like it went by quicker even though it was positively the same length as before, maybe this new found enjoyment in this confusing sport was due to George’s encounter with Dream. He was nice which wasn’t what the unathletic boy was expecting of someone who played football even compared to Sapnap, Dream was just more laid back.

Not to mention pretty, that part was undeniable.

George even cheered when his new acquaintance scored, something that didn’t go unnoticed from his bench mates who gave him a few odd stares. Although to be fair they had never seen him this excited about anything sport related ever.

—————————————————

 **The game ended with their team winning.** The stadium filled with cheers and screams, people stood up to shout and chant for their victors. Any other time this situation would feel overwhelming and loud to George who was more quiet than his friends but something felt different. He felt good about screaming and looking like an idiot, it was fun.

The bleachers calmed down a bit as the players went to the locker room.

”You like him admit it” Quackity broke the silence turning to the far too happy Brit

”What??? his voice sounded shocked that they would notice something like this “I’ve known him less than a day what the hell??”

“Dude you’ve never given two shits about sports.”

”Hey! Language!!” Bad didn’t like people swearing around him but Quackity tends to do it anyway “and George and him can just be friends”

Karl was having none of that “ oh you mean like how you and Skeppy are «just friends»? He said sarcastically implying their relationship wasn’t just friendship

“yeah! Like me and Skeppy!! Bad exclaimed enthusiastically not picking up on the sarcasm in Karl’s voice

“Speaking of which,” George was happy to change the subject “Where is Skeppy?”

”Couldn't make it” Bad seem disappointed telling them this “he said he had family stuff”

And just like that the conversation shifted away from his love life, George was still wondering what Dream meant by “see you after the game” but it was probably nothing

——————————————

When the footballers first came back out they were swarmed with friends and family, it was only after the crowd cleared out a bit that the group could actually say congratulations to their star players.

Karl and Quackity both rushed to Sapnap, who returned the kindness in the form of a hug that nearly crushed them both. 

George wasn’t paying much attention to them, even though they were very close, as to not ruin their moment. He just waited, leaning against the wall 

“hey!” A familiar voice greeted him “you actually waited for me?”

George looked up at the tall player in front of him “of course! What you think I was gonna stand you up?”

Shit. Was being stood up strictly a dating thing?? What if it was?? He’s going to totally think I’m weird. George panicked in his head over his poor choice of words

”Well I’m glad you didn’t” dream chuckled

George stayed awkwardly silent trying to process his reaction

”Come on” Dream said starting to head for the exit “ wouldn’t wanna interrupt them” 

George turns to his friends, Bad had already left somehow and the two others we’re definitely very preoccupied trying to woo their crush 

“yeah.” He follows Dream onto the sidewalk outside the stadium

————————————————

Their walk goes well, it was calm yet exciting. He felt like he’d know Dream his whole life despite only meeting earlier that day

”How come I’ve never seen you at a game before?” The athlete questions

”Oh I’m not a big sports guy” George hesitates with his answer, worried it’ll upset his new found friend “my friends dragged me along so they could talk to their crush” 

“I’ll have to thank Sapnap then” Dream laughed “and also tell him to make a move”

“Thank him..?” The confused non athlete pondered 

“Well if it wasn’t for him you’re friends wouldn’t have dragged you to my game”

God why did everything that guy said just now sound like flirting. He’s just happy to meet me, he thinks I’m cool. George tells himself

”I’ll thank.. my uh friends too” he nervously laughs 

The warm September breeze blew onto them, September was a nice month just warm enough to be cozy. Like warm tea and honey.

——————————————

They didn’t realize how much time had past until George got a notification from Quackity 

**QuackityHQ: Dude where are you it’s 8 you’re usually online by now**

_GeorgeNotFound: shit already?_

**QuackityHQ: What do you mean “already” no one seen you for hours where are you??**

George decides against responding and just looks up at Dream

”it’s getting late I need to head home now” he said sounding disappointed as he gets up from their bench to leave

”Wait!” Dream runs after him and gives him a small paper with a series of numbers on it “Text me ok?”

Ok there was absolutely no denying it now, that was deffo flirting.

”uh sure!” He responded nervously 

“great! See ya tomorrow!” The tall blonde waved as he walked away

“Did he just give me his number..?” George wondered before getting another message from Quackity ordering him to get home and tell them where he was


	3. Late night texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only dialogue is texting in this one

George sits down at his desk, he’ll get around to cleaning it at one point but for now he just has to answer Quackitys spamming 

**_QuackityHQ: where the hell are you????_ **

_Georgenotfound: home_

**_QuackityHQ: Dude you have some serious explaining to do_ **

_Georgenotfound: why? You’re not my mom_

**_QuackityHQ: dude come on this is weird. You’ve never shown interest in sports, guys or sportguys.  
Now suddenly this “Dream” shows up and you’re the biggest football fan ever_ **

_Georgenotfound: he’s nice ok?_

_**QuackityHQ: listen man I don’t care who you date but just admit that you’re into him and he’s into you** _

_Georgenotfound: even if I was into him he’s probably painfully straight_

_**QuackityHQ: I mean how was it?** _

_Georgenotfound: what?_

_**QuackityHQ: how did hanging out go?** _

_Georgenotfound: it was nice... he gave me his number_

**_QuackityHQ: dude he’s clearly into you you should give him a call_ **

_Georgenotfound: I will if you shut up about him_

_————————————_

_“_ Well that was a disaster” he sighed “although he’s right I should probably message him or something”

George pulls out the small piece of paper out of his pocket, as he unfolds it he notices a small smiley face doodle next to the number. Kinda cute,kinda really random. He just puts the number in his phone but debates actually texting him for a good 10 minutes, not knowing what to say. Eventually he works up the courage to say something 

Georgenotfound: hey

Wow that was really all he could think of. It read so monotone,so bland. He probably won’t even respond now-

Dream: hi :D

 **Shit.** He actually responded it would’ve been easier to have just been ignored, George panicked, he actually had to hold up a conversation now.

Georgenotfound: how r u?

Dream: good man, had fun

Georgenotfound: me too

Dream: you took so long to text me I thought I accidentally gave you the wrong number lol

Georgenotfound: haha sorry

Dream: it’s ok! See you tomorrow at school ok?

Georgenotfound: wait are you going to bed?

Dream: it’s literally midnight 

Georgnotfound: shit did I really take that long??

Dream: yep. I’m beat from the game you should get some sleep too Goodnight :D

Georgenotfound: yeah yeah goodnight 

—————————————————

He put his phone down on his nightstand. His sleep schedule had always been garbage, staying up till 5 and almost being late for school. That’s how he’s functioned for years but something about being told to sleep by Dream.. maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to get more than 2 hours of sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer than this I promise


	4. Sometimes rainy days are nicer than sunny ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deffo flirting, they share an umbrella, wholesome moments

Actually getting 6 hours of sleep felt good, George has no idea how he actually fell asleep so quickly but he wasn’t going to complain about having energy.

Through his window he could hear the tapping of raindrops,he didn’t dislike the rain like others did. Instead he found it somewhat comforting.

He turned over to check his phone

2 notifications from QuackityHQ, 1 notification from Sapnap

1 notification from Dream

Shock of all shock he was only interested in opening dreams message, it read: Gonna rain today don’t forget your umbrella :)

George wanted to take his advice but he lost his umbrella months ago and hasn’t bothered to get a new one. “I’m taking the bus today anyway” he thought to himself trying to make the possibility of getting absolutely soaked feel less likely

He puts on his oversized raincoat and boots, an outfit he always felt like a cartoon character in, and grabbed his bag to head out the door

Luckily for him waking up at a reasonable time allowed him to make it on the bus, something that hadn’t happened in quite a while.

He got on and slowly walked to the back where no one ever sat because of how bumpy it was. George didn’t mind it much since he didn’t have to awkwardly touch elbows with strangers. He could just listen to music and wait out the ride

That is of course till someone unexpectedly stands in front of him, holding onto the little loops that hang from the bus ceiling.. they probably have a word for those

”guess you didn’t get my message” Dream said pointing at the boy in front of him with the tip of his bright green umbrella

”no I did- I just don’t own one..”

Dream wheezed at the idea of not having such a basic item “Seriously??”

“My plan was to ride the bus all the way to school, but it doesn’t go all the way to school. Guess I’m getting soaked”

“No you’re not!” The umbrella-haver smiled “I’m not letting a pretty little thing like you get drenched!”

”pretty?” George thought about saying just that but he didn’t wanna bring unwanted attention to the kind guy’s casual flirting instead he muttered out something along the lines of “you.. you don’t have to but thanks.. Dream”

it still felt like a weird name to say out loud, his friends bizarre names could be blamed on nicknames that stuck so well people honestly forgot their real ones but Dream? He introduced himself as that, it was on his jersey, on his water bottle, on everything he labeled 

“That’s our stop!” The greened eyed blonde pulled the shorter one up as he power walked out the bus

The bus drove off, they were the only ones to get off that stop, which was nice since they could have some time alone before school started

They calmly walked down the sidewalk as the taller boy held his umbrella above both of them. “Getting colder eh?” He tried to start some small talk

“Yeah I guess that October’s finally rolling around” the shorter boy replied rubbing his hands that felt almost frozen

“If your hands are cold I can just hold them you know?”   
  


“What?? No there’s no need to it’s fine! They’re uhh- not even that cold haha” he nervously belt out that lie

”Dude you suck at lying.” Dream wheezed at his company’s flustered reaction “just hold my hand you big baby” he held out his free hand

George shyly holds Dreams hand, why was it so weird with him he’s held his friends hands before why was this .. so _different.  
_

Dream’s hand was warm, it was strong and soft. Much different than the bruised athlete’s hand he was expecting 

“You’ve got really soft hands” Dream remarked, rubbing the Brit’s hand with his thumb in small rotations 

George’s cheeks turned a soft red from the unexpected compliment “thanks.. I guess uh”

“You’re so flustered over everything today” The tea kettle wheezed 

“shut up!” He laughed trying to hide his incredibly red face 

“No can do Georgie!” He leaned closer to him laughing his heart out

”oh my god do not call me that” the flustered Brit giggled at the childish nickname


	5. Let me carry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get kinda spicy this chapter, still nothing I’d actually classify as smut but it’s definitely suggestive

George puts his barely wet raincoat in his locker, walking with Dream was nice but it gave him this weird warm feeling in his stomach. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant it was just.. _new._

Speak of the devil, the blonde calmly walks back to George’s locker section after putting his stuff away in his own.

The brunette started walking over to his friend when he suddenly slipped on a puddle of water.

”shit ow” George mumbled putting his hand over his badly scrapped knee, as well as noticing his elbow wasn’t safe from the fall either

”George!” Dreams voice sounded panicked as he rushes over to his injured friend “Are you ok??”

”y-yeah I’m sure it’s fine just a scrape” he quickly disproves his statement when he fails to stand up “...fuck”

”yeah you can’t walk on that leg..” dream wonders what to do for a moment before offering “let me carry you to the bathroom”

”what?? No it’s fine!! I can walk no problem haha!” His nervous laugh doesn’t hide the fact that he does actually need to be carried 

“George if you walk on that leg you’re gonna hurt yourself more” Dream sounding a lot more reasonable than what George’s panic was making it sound like

”fine..”

In the blink of an eye the athlete scoops George off the ground “atta boy” he says while carrying him steadily 

“shut up oh my god” George covers his face in embarrassment 

As Dream carefully carries him to the nearest bathroom all George can think of is “don’t run into anyone I know, don’t run into anyone I know” 

—————————————————

His carrier takes one step into the boys bathroom..

And across the bathroom both Quackity and Karl are pushed up onto the sink counter by Sapnap

”FOR FUCKS SAKE” Quackity and George exclaim in unison 

“dream could you guys like uh use a different bathroom..?” Sapnap “kinda busy here”

”yeah dude no problem lots of people wanna make out in the bathrooms, we’ll go make out in the other one” Dream said in such a calm voice which made George freak out even more but before he can deny anything to his friends, Dream quickly takes them outside 

The silence goes on for a bit until they reach another bathroom and Dream sets the now completely red brunette onto the sink counter 

“We’re not gonna make out right?” George hesitated on every word of his question 

“Depends” the calm blonde responds “would you like to?”

”I uh-“ The flustered Brit barely manages to speak coherently “uh leg hurt fix first”

”I’m cool with that plan” Dream laughed at how red George was. He reached into his bag for some disinfectant and bandages “now let me see your leg” 

The injured boy slightly raises his leg against Dreams side who holds it steady while a dabs some disinfectant onto a cotton ball “this might sting a bit ok?”

A bit was an understatement. This shit hurt. George basically whimpered even though the cotton ball had barely touched his wound. Dream was desperately trying not to pay attention to the weird noises George was making as he finished cleaning out the scrape but it was hard.

———————————————————

Sapnap and Quackity were standing outside the bathroom they saw George being carried into, Karl was still freshening up in the other one so he didn’t have to hear what they were hearing 

“Is he ok..?” Quackitys voice sounded genuinely worried for his friends well-being 

“you weren’t much quieter” Sapnap smirked at Quackity who was quick to defend himself “At least we’ve known each other for more than 2 days! I know they like each other but this feels like Dreams rushing it”

”Dreams a good guy he wouldn’t do anything to hurt someone he cares about” Sapnap tries to calm him down but that doesn’t really make George any quieter 

“that’s it I’m going in” Quackity bursts through the door “George are you ok??!!?”

“Yeah it’s just a scrape” he says completely unaware of what Quackity thought was going on “Dreams just bandaging it up now”

”So you two weren’t.. you know..?”

George suddenly understanding Big Q’s assumption: “WHAT??? NO OF COURSE NOT WHAT THE HELL!!”

“ I mean we can if you’d like to” Dream offers to the beet red Brit

“Whatever you guys plan on doing do it quick. Class starts in a few” Quackity says as he walks out the door

The tall flirt looks down at his flustered company “you ok? You look like you’re gonna pass out.”

“Maybe if you’d stop offering to smash every two minutes I wouldn’t be so red”

“and maybe if you stopped being so cute I’d stop offering.” He replies with a smirk while finishing the bandages “there. You feel ok?”

”it’s better” George puts his leg down “still hurts a bit” 

“Can you walk?”

”I think so”


	6. The hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George realizes his feelings are more than friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever bookmarked this, you are cool and awesome.

Classes seemed to pass by quickly this time around, maybe that was due to the eventful morning. George barely got any work done, all he could think about weas whether Dreams flirting was all a joke or whether he was coming on to him.

Why did he want it to be real? Why did it feel good to be carried by him? Why did it warm his heart when he asked if he was alright? What was this feeling?

George pondered over these questions until the lunch bell rang. He grabbed his things and headed to the cafeteria.

———————————————————

His leg still hurt a bit but he didn’t wanna show his limp in case people would get any ideas. Eventually he found his friends table and sat down next to none other than Dream.

Dream but his hand on the injured boys knee “how does it feel?” he asked gently stroking the wounded area

”it’s better now but it’s not easy to walk on”

”you should’ve told me, I would’ve gladly carried you around Georgie”

”oh my god stop calling me that” the flustered boy hid his red face behind his hands

”you guys realize we’re still here right?” Sapnap asked lightheartedly 

“Let us have our fun Sap” the shameless flirt replied “ I mean Karl is literally sitting on your lap right now”

”it’s comfortable!” Karl was not gonna get off even after a comment like that

“it is?” Dream smirked as he pulled the injured boy onto his own lap

”Dream! What the hell??” he acted outraged even though he had to admit, Karl was right, it _was_ nice.

”So how is it?” The blonde smirked gently stroking George’s shoulder 

What was he supposed to say to that?? Either he said the truth and let everyone at the table know that or he said he didn’t like it and Dream would put him back onto the bench

Instead of saying anything he panicked and laid his head onto his flirts chest, who returned the affection by holding him closer

What was that. I panicked so I started cuddling up to him?? George’s mind ran at 200/mph trying to figure out why he just did that

”get a room already” Quackity rolled his eyes and the two 

“You’re one to talk” Dream glanced over at the three lovers “you’re also very bad at hiding your hickeys”

Quackity quickly slapped his hand onto his neck “shit”

Sapnap was quick to comfort his lover, planting a kiss on his cheek “don’t worry it looks good on you”

The blondes hand ran down the side of George’s back to hold him at his waist. The colourblind boy was now, almost out of instinct, rubbing his head against Dreams chest

Ok that was it this wasn’t platonic. George liked him and his tall crush clearly shared the same feelings. But he wasn’t about to kiss him in the school cafeteria, that would be a garbage first kiss story. He just quietly ate his food while he felt his cheeks grow ever so slightly more red


	7. Raindrop kiss

It was the end of the day, George waited outside the school hoping he could walk home with Dream. He loved the way the air smelled after it rained, it was so earthy and fresh. He also loved the way all the flowers seemed so vibrant as they held little raindrops on their petals.

”you’re really pretty in this light” his crushes warm voice sighed “you ready to go?”

“Yep” the shorter boy reaches for dreams hand

”You really wanna hold my hand that bad?” Dream chuckled

”yeah, I do”

Where was this new found confidence coming from? They held hands as the walked down the street until they reached a small 2 story house with a large oak tree in front

”well this is me” Dream said calmly walking up to the door “see you-

“Can I come in?” George cut him off 

“uh sure!” The taller boy was caught off guard by the brunettes unexpected enthusiasm “come in”

They walk into the house,it feels like the typical suburban household

”sorry it’s a bit cluttered” Dream apologized “the gardens nice though”

”can I see?”

”I don’t see why not”

Dream brings the curious Brit out to the garden. Nice was an understatement, it was gorgeous. The beautiful willow tree surrounded by tulips and hedges with a quaint pond where a couple frogs and small fish had made into their home.

”it’s beautiful!” George gasped

”so are you” the flirt smirked 

ok that was it. He was tired of pretending to just be friends. George turned to the green eyed footballer and said 

“kiss me”

” _huh?”_ Dream wasn’t expecting George to be so eager “Are you pulling my leg?”

”kiss me before I change my mind!” the colourblind boy wondered if he had misunderstood maybe he was straight and the flirting was just a jo-

The handsome blonde put his hand on George’s cheek, leaned in and _kissed him_


	8. Stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams a hopeless romantic, George appreciate the effort
> 
> Very fluffy

Time felt like it stopped, it was all happening so fast. George was almost out of breath but he didn’t care, he didn’t need to breathe he just needed this to go on forever. _He needed Dream_

After a few moments Dream pulled away, not realizing how out of breath the other was until then

”fuck George are you ok?”

The shorter boy didn’t reply instead putting his arms around his crush and hugging him tightly “feels good to not have to hide it”

”you think I didn’t know?” The blonde wheezed “you turned into a tomato every time I called you pretty!”

”shut up and kiss me”

Dream chuckled as he laid a few soft pecs on the brunettes neck “You’re so needy”

”You offered to make out in the bathrooms” stated the Brit “at least I picked a nicer spot”

”yeah yeah..” he mumbled holding George closer until he picks him up “how’s that leg feel?”

”if I say it feels like shit will that make you carry me again?”

“I’ll carry you regardless cutie” 

—————————————

  
They laughed and laid down on the grass, this was real. _They were real._ They talked for hours until they felt it grow colder 

George snickers at something unrelated to their conversation 

“what is it?”

”oh nothing” he giggles “just thinking about how if I poured water on you you’d be a «wet dream»”

”W H A T” he sounded so dumbfounded at the really terrible pun

———————————————

“I’ve got an idea, follow me” Dream stood up offering his hand to his newly acquired lover. George took his hand as they went up to Dreams room. He opens his window which leads directly onto the roof of the house

”come on I’ll hold your hand” he encourages his partner as George slowly steps out of the window. The cool September breeze blows onto them. The less confident brunette holds onto the footballer for dear life

”Don’t worry Georgie, I’m not gonna drop you”

Dream pulls him up onto the less steep side of the roof where he sits him down on his lap 

“why are we even up her-“

”shh look”

George looks up at what he assumes is supposed to be the most beautiful sunset ever... but what is a sunset if not just a sky with colours he can’t even see correctly 

He bursts out laughing 

“What??” Dream sounds hurt by the Brits reaction to what he he thought was going to be super romantic 

“I’m colourblind dumbass!” George laughs

Dream wheezes at his own stupidity. They say it’s the thought that counts but there was clearly very little thought here

”oh my god I’m such an idiot”

”yeah” George giggles “but you’re my idiot”

They lie there laughing idiotically at Dreams ignorance till the brunette checks the time 

“it’s getting late I should probably get going-“ dream pulls down on his sweater 

“Stay” the blondes words feel warm and sincere, like a hot cup of tea in the winter “at least for tonight” 

“but what about your parents?” It’s not ideal for George to be caught snuggling up to Dream by his folks

“business trip”

The shorter boy ponders over the idea of staying the night, is mother works night shifts and is rarely home so there’s nothing really stopping him.. plus no one would really know.. Of course his friends would be curious and he would probably have to tell them.. but the way Dream looked at him, he couldn’t say _no_

”S..sure” His words felt unsteady like he didn’t know if he could actually say them or not

“Great!” He seemed rather excited about this “I’ll go make us some dinner”

George never learned how to cook so his diet consisted mostly of instant ramen and Kraft dinner. Having someone cook actual food for him would be nice

Dream carries him back down into his room through the window and leads him downstairs where he lays him onto the maroon leather couch

“We’re having pizza tonight” he whispers into his guest’s ear before kissing him on the forehead “it’ll be ready in a few”

“Wait!” George gets up suddenly “let me help!”

”you know how to cook..?”

”nope but I’ll be bored just sitting here” he laughs “plus I have to learn how to cook at some point”

His host chuckles “alright but on that apron over there and help me with this dough”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this took forever to write and it’s not even 1000 words. Hope you guys like it and I hope I can get back into writing longer chapters for y’all


	9. Homecooked serotonin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cook pizza, get invited to some ghost shit and act cute because you guys really like this for some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really nice I love reading them!

“Oh my god your dogwater” Dream teases his guest about his incapability to roll out the pizza dough 

“It’s not my fault ok?” George tries to defend his lack of culinary skills “I never learned how to cook!”

“I can see that, here let me help you” the taller boy stands behind him and puts his hands over his guests, allowing him to roll out the dough in unison

”do you have to breathe down my neck to roll out some dough?”

”In fact I do, so just let me make dinner or you’re paying for takeout” 

“fiiiinneeee” George finally agreed

”There that looks better” Dream smiles as he puts the rolling pin down “ no thanks to you”

”ok ok I get it what next?”

”sauce and cheese then whatever toppings we want”

”if you put olives on there I’m sleeping on the couch” the colourblind boy threatens

“What did the olives ever do to you man?” Dream laughed at the specific threat

“They’re awful and you can’t convince me otherwise” 

“I was just gonna put pepperonis anyway” The blonde admitted

They finished making the pizza and stuck it in the oven when George’s was phone rang. It was Quackity, he was probably calling him to tell him to get online and talk to him. In any case George didn’t just wanna ignore him so he picked up”

” **GOGGGGGGGYYYYYYY** ”

”what is it?”

**”you busy tonight? A couple of the guys and I are gonna go to the abandoned school down the creek”**

”what for?”

” **gonna talk to ghosts and shit, maybe seduce some cute ghosts** ”

”ghosts aren’t real quackity”

” **so? It’ll be fun! Wilbur and I are gonna bring our guitars** ”

” **Dream can come too if that’s the issue** ” 

Shit. Did he already figure out that he was at Dreams?   
  


“Gimme a sec I’ll text him”

In reality he put himself on mute to ask Dream who was next to him

”Do you wanna go ghost hunting with Quackity and a couple other guys?” George didn’t realize how out of context that must sound

”Depends, are his friends cute?” He smirked

”DREAM!”

”im kidding Georgie” Dream laughed “we’ll go after eating”

George picks up the phone again only to hear Quackity’s hearbleedingly loud laugh

” **so what’d he say GEoRgIe**???”

”oh no was I-“

” **yes you were fucking unmuted**!!”

” **Are you at his house????** ”

” **holy shit holy shit** ”

”Don’t tell a soul. Or I’m not coming to your ghost thing”

” **fiiiinneeee! Geez Well see ya there! Dream probably wants you to sit back on his lap now** ”

”What?? No wha-“

He hung up. What a bitch. It really took a few hours for someone to find out.. He was definitely gonna tell everyone, but ghost hunting still sounded mildly fun

”Pizza’s ready!” Dreams warm voice snapped him out of his trance

They sat down on the couch, it smelt great but the shy Brit was still internally freaking out about others knowing he was staying overnight with someone he’s barely know for 2 days

”you alright? You seem upset by something” his American accent sounded so genuine with concern 

“yeah.. I uh Quackity knows I’m here”

”so? Not like it’d be really possible to keep it a secret anyway”

”yeah I guess you’re right I’m worried over nothing” George’s voice sounded unsure and scared 

“hey it’s ok” Dream hugged him “I’m here”

”thank you”

”let’s just finish our pizza and if you don’t feel like going we can just stay here tonight” he sounded so calm and reasonable. George nodded in agreement and finally started to eat their home cooked meal

”it’s really good!” George said with his mouthful “I didn’t know you could cook this well”

”hey it’s not just me” the handsome blonde smiled “we did this together... but yeah without me you would’ve definitely failed miserably”

”hey!”

They laughed for the rest of their meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go ghost hunting? Yeah sure sounds fun definitely not gonna just get drunk in an abandoned school that hasn’t been touched in 20 years


	10. Ghosts and Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Characters will get drunk later on in the chapter, nothing bad happens but if you don’t like mentions of alcohol this chapter is not for you

This was stupid, George thought on the car ride there, ghosts aren’t real. It’s just gonna be a bunch of morons walking around an abandoned school trying to scare each other. This was by far the stupidest thing Quackity had dragged him into, although he thought the same thing about the football game and look where he was now: in the shotgun seat of the handsome linebacker

The brunette could only hope that it was “just a couple of guys”, since he wasn’t the biggest party guy. All parties have always gone the same way for him: swears he won’t drink, drink a lot, do something incredibly stupid and then wake up on some guys couch usually half nude.

He talked to Dream about the possibility of alcohol being at this ghost thing. They decided that as designated driver the blonde wouldn’t have anything to drink. George kinda wished he had been told to not drink, he wished he wasn’t allowed, but he was. At least Dream would keep an eye on him but still 

They pulled up to the school, abandoned was right, this thing looked like it could collapse at any minute. Most of the windows were shattered or barricaded up, some of the doors were so rusty they fell right off the frame and overall if a school were to be haunted, it would be this one.

They stepped out of the car, it was much colder than it was earlier, George shivered as a group of people holding flashlights greeted them

”ello there friends” Wilbur spoke first sounding even more aggressively British than usual or was that his Australian impression? The only thing that was really important was the bottle of straight vodka in his hand

”greeeeaaat” the shorter boy thought “alcohol...”

“GOGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYY” Quackity yelled while turning his flashlight on and off to create a strobe light effect 

“hey! Cut that out!” George raised his arms to cover his eyes from the flashing light

”enough fooling around!” Sapnap chimed in “let’s go hunt some ghost ass!”

”language!”

Wow they even got Bad to go along with this, although Skeppy was there so it was expected of him to follow

They headed into the school, it was somehow colder inside than it was outside and the floors were littered with stuff like pencils, notebooks even some old hats and boots. A cold gust of wind breezed past them 

“this is stupid” George complained 

“you’re just mad that we stopped you guys from banging tonight” Quackity mocked

”who says you stopped us?” Dream laughed making George go beet red

”you guys are being such muffinheads right now” Bad sighed

“Hey bad”

”what is it quackity?” Bad grumbled

”remember when you called me «big daddy»?” Quackity laughed

”oh my goodness YOU TRICKED ME INTO THAT!”

Skeppy clears his throat “you did what now?”

”no no Skeppy I swear! I was tricked! Bamboozled! I didn’t realize he would take it that way!!” Bad struggled to defend himself 

“so you did call him that?”

”...”

”so anyone else wanna be my ghost buddy?” Skeppy asked 

“you guys fight like a married couple” Dream wheezed

”they are” Sapnap joked while opening one of the rusted classroom doors

”no Skeppy please” Bad begged to not be ditched in a seemingly haunted school 

“fine on one exception”

”what is it?” Bad seemed excited about his best friend forgiving him

“Call me big daddy”

”oh my goodness language! I am not doing that”

”you did it for Quackity”

”guys settle your marital issues later” George opened a small door near the floor “I found a secret passageway”

Suddenly they hear a bloodcurdling screech come from the passageway 

“is that Wilbur?!” Karl yelped 

“Sounds like it” Dream stuck his hand through the small doorway “it’s like a ramp of some kind”

“So it’s a slide” George corrected

”Me first!” with that Karl got in and slid down before anyone could tell him no

”I guess we kinda gotta go down it now” laughed Sapnap

”Out of my way!” Quackity was the second to slide down

“That lowkey looks kinda fun” Dream laughed

One by one they went down the slide till it was only George left. He didn’t enjoy the idea of sliding down into the abyss as much as his friends did

”I’m just gonna wait here..”

”Goggyyyyy Dreams shirtless!” Quackitys voice echoed from the doorway 

This was clearly a trap, a ruse, no way was he gonna fall for this-

He slid down.

——————————————

“I knew that would work” Quackity laughed as George brushed off the dirt off his pant legs

George looked up at Dream who was laughing and very much not shirtless.

George’s cheeks flushed a bright red as he got up realizing he had basically ratted himself out to all his friends “haha let’s go find Wilbur!” He nervously laughed as he started running away

They walked for a while calling out Wilburs name when they noticed Karl had disappeared too

“Karl?!” Quackity was usually the upbeat lighthearted guy but he sounded genuinely frightened to where one of his boyfriends had gone

”hey don’t worry we’ll find him” Sapnap tried to comfort him

”okay okay somethings up” Dream stopped walking to make an announcement “too many people are disappearing, everyone pair up. Buddy system”

Bad and Skeppy paired up as did Quackity and Sapnap which left George to pair up with his handsome driver. The buddy system had worked for a bit until they heard another scream this time it was clearly Karl’s, big Q bolted in the direction of the scream and Sapnap followed.

”hey wait up!” The others tried to chase after them but to no avail, they had lost them.

”Skeppy I don’t like this anymore” Bad mumbled

——————————————————

They walked slower and closer together, they had no idea how long it had been until George and Dream turned around to see they were alone

”welp guess were dead now” the blonde said sounding oddly defeated 

George squeezed his hand tight “I would’ve rather gotten stupid drunk at a party.. instead of loosing all my friends in freezing cold school basement”

”you’re cold?”

”yeah..”

”take my hoodie” Dream hands the brunette a large black hoodie with a white smiley face on it “it might be a little big”

”thanks-“ out of the corner of his eye he could see a light from one of the rooms “Over there!”

He pulled the much taller boy over to the room where he threw open the door. They were all there, drinking.

“Are you guys serious??” The colourblind boy was furious “you scared the living daylight out of us!”

”Wait if you guys were all just drinking why’d Wilbur and Karl scream?” Dream questioned

”Wilbur found a possum” Karl said like that was a completely normal occurrence 

“I’ve named him Windex” Wilbur said between sips of vodka 

“So you and «Windex» just went around kidnapping people to come get drunk with you?” George sounded deeply offended 

“precisely”

”hey only they got «drunk» I’ve just had like two Mike’s hard lemonades” Bad quickly defended himself 

“oh he’s sooo drunk”

”Skeppy I am not!”

George had wanted to avoid drinking here so bad and now even the responsible one of the group was taking part in it. He sighed “one cup won’t kill me”

The others encouraged him telling Dream how much fun drunk George was. It took a matter of minutes for the shorter boy to get sloppy drunk, something the others found rather amusing 

“dreeeaaaam” he slurred his speech “kiss meee”

”last time I checked kissing someone who’s almost black out drunk is morally wrong” Dream didn’t wanna do anything to the short Brit if he was intoxicated “actually I think it’s time for us to go”

Sapnap checked his phone “yeah it’s almost 2 am”

“Alright that’s it come here” Dream picks him up and carries him to his car “let’s go home”

”I’m.. sorry” George mumbled 

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong”

”I got drunk”

”yeah?”

”I told myself I wouldn’t” tears built up in his eyes 

“oh Georgie it’s ok there’s no need to cry” His voice seems to always sound so warm and comforting like a blanket

”you’re like .. a blanket”

Dream chuckled “just get some rest we’ll be home soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof a bit of a longer one hope you enjoyed!


	11. Honey lemon lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How fluffy can one chapter get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone bookmarked my fic with the caption “CHAPTER 10 please-“  
> and that honestly made my day

Dream laid George onto the couch, he shouldn’t have accepted to go. He didn’t know it would turn out this way. That wasn’t fun, not for him nor George, who looked trashed. He should’ve realized that the colourblind boy didn’t really actually want to drink or at least didn’t want the consequences. Poor George, he laid on the couch, feeling dizzy as fuck.

”You alright?” Dream put his hand on the shorter boy’s forehead

George shrugged he didn’t really have the energy to talk. They sat in silence for a bit till the blonde asks:

”Hey Georgie? Do you wanna sleep down here or I can carry you to my room”

”comfy here” he mumbled 

“alrighty then” Dream started walking upstairs 

“Dream.. please stay” George’s voice sounded muffled and soft 

“Hey don’t worry bout it!” The footballer smiled “I’m just getting some pillows and stuff from upstairs”

“He’s completely recked but he’s still so fucking cute” Dream thought to himself as he picked up a few pillows from his bed along with a blanket from his closet. As he walked past his full length mirror he realized how dirty his clothes were from that disgusting ramp he slid down earlier.

After getting changed into some clean pyjamas he has a moment of realization “George’s clothes are probably filthy too, plus he scrapped his knee earlier it’d be bad if it got infected” so he grabbed some spare clothes for him and headed downstairs 

“I’m back!”

”What ..took you so ..long?”George took long pauses during his sentence 

“I got changed into some clean clothes and I suggest you do as well” the green eyed boy hands him the clothes he brought down 

“why?”

”you're filthy and injured” Dream explained “Do you really want to get your scrape infected?”

”..no” George slowly takes the shirt in his hands “my head hurts”

“I can help you change if you need”

”woah I uh..”

”Not like that!” Dream quickly tried to explain his offer “just your shirt! God...”

”I’ve never seen you this red” George giggles “I’ll be fine thank you very much”

George walks into the downstairs bathroom to get changed leaving Dream on the couch. He walked over to the kitchen pouring himself a cup of water when he remember something he used to have when he was feeling ill. He thought it might work similarly for George.

He pours some hot water into a mug and drops a tea bag into it, “Warm lemon” is what it’s called according to the box. He mixes in some honey, since as far as he remembers that was the only other thing you had to add. It’s not a super strong taste but it’s sweet and warm. Dream wonders if the tea actually did anything or if he just liked how it tasted as a kid.

George yawns as he walks into the living room “what are you doing?”

”made you tea”

They both sit down on the couch, George takes the mug in his hands and blows off some of the steam “why did you make me tea exactly?”

”might be nice to drink something without alcohol in it” he laughed putting his arm around the tired Brit 

“touché” George giggled “it’s nice by the way”

”I’m glad you like it”

George turns to Dream laying a small kiss on his lips “I’d like anything from you” it tasted like lemon and honey. Dream wanted more but his guest was probably still under the influence, he wasn’t going to demand something when the alcohol could be deciding for him.

George finishes his tea and puts the mug down on the coffee table in front of him, he stretches out and yawns

”you should just get some sleep” the blondes silky voice suggested 

“mhm” the sleepy Brit mumbled as he laid his head on dreams chest

”Goodnight George”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t expect to actually be able to write the title into this but here we are


	12. First of October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets a lil bit smutty but nothing graphic or vulgar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to the person who bookmarked this fic with the caption  
>  “ hey bestie boo love the story but i am begging u to make a chapter 12 i might just cry thx”  
> You are welcome

George’s eyes fluttered as he woke up on the couch. “What happened last night?” Guess his list of what happens at parties was right, he recalls not wanting to drink, drinking a lot, doing something dumb and now he woke up on some guy’s couch, clothed for once. At least he could trust the guy he crashed with, speaking of which where was Dream? He could’ve sworn they slept on the couch together 

He got up to look for him, George didn’t like feeling lost in a house that wasn’t his not to mention he had trouble recalling yesterday’s events. He looked down at his clothes, did Dream change him? No, no he would’ve remembered that...probably. The brunet picked up his phone which was flooded by messages asking if he was alright. He didn’t really wanna answer all of them so he just answered in the groupchat 

Georgenotfound: guys I’m fine chill

Karl: he didn’t try anything did he?

Georgenotfound: wtf no he didn’t “try anything” what is it with you guys

SapitusNapitus: you were drunk you would’ve said yes, we’re just worried 

Georgenotfound: you guys encouraged me to get wasted, Dream brought me home and let me crash on his couch yet somehow he’s the one in the wrong?

Georgenotfound: you guys saw him say no to the kiss, he knows about boundaries guys

It was all coming back to him: the disappearances, the possum, the ramp, the hoodie and how Dream was the only one to truly make sure he was alright. Even going out of his way to make tea and 3 am

SapitusNapitus: sorry 

Karl: I’m sorry too George 

George decided against responding to the messages, he had to look for his kind host to thank him. But it had been a while since he woke up and still no signs of Dream, George was starting to get worried about him

The British boy sat on the couch trying to calm himself down, he was fine, he’d be back any minute now, he hasn’t forgotten about him. “Dream... please come back” his voice was shaky and worried 

The front door creaked open “I’m bac-“ George cut him off, hugging him as soon as he stepped foot inside 

“aww did you miss me Georgie?” Dream said returning the hug 

The brunet didn’t reply, he just hugged the newly returned American tighter

”I was only gone for like 30 minutes”

”I know I know... I just got worried” the Brit explained “sorry..”

”Stop apologizing to me, you did nothing wrong” Dream said being the calm voice of reason he was

”I’m sorry- I mean yes” 

“here” Dream handed the shorter boy the paper bag he was holding “French bakery down the street, makes great Chocolatines”

”Great chocola-whats?” George had never heard of anything like that before 

“It’s French, it’s like bread with chocolate inside”

”They have these for breakfast?”

”just eat it Georgie”

————————————

They sat down at the table, Dream had already eaten but wanted to sit with George for breakfast 

“Feel any better?” The blond said gently rubbing the injured boys knee

”A bit”

Dream pulls his hand away and lays it on the table “Dream..” the British boy’s voice sounded desperate “do that again”

”huh?”

”with your hand..”

Dream placed his hand back on the other’s knee, gently rubbing it like before. George let out deep sighs of relief which made the blond stop at a moment’s notice 

“Is this fucking turning you on?”

The colourblind boy was intimidated by Dreams stern voice “I’m s-sorry!”

”shit, I’m sorry bout yelling, it’s ok” He hugged the shorter boy

”it’s not your fault, I’d have similar a reaction” The Brit looked around not wanting to make eye contact 

”But are you seriously that starved for physical affection that me rubbing your knee turns you on?”

”I uh..” George stammered “I don’t like this conversation”

”don’t worry I’ll just have to give you more affection, you clearly like it”

Georges cheeks flushed red as he hid his face in his hands. He wasn’t used to the idea of affection, much less the physical kind. The only dating experience he had was with a girl years ago but she wasn’t anything like Dream. He liked Dream better.

The footballer walks over to the window and opens the blinds “Pretty outside” he remarked “we should get out today, don’t you think?”

”yeah” George agreed, a little walk wouldn’t hurt  
  


——————————————

Today marked the first day of October, it was still relatively warm but the leaves were beginning to change colours into oranges and yellows. They walked down to the park, hand in hand. It was going great until George saw his friends, he didn’t really want to talk to them or for them to bother his outing with Dream so he whispered to the taller boy “I don’t wanna interact with them do something”

So as the friends were about to approach the two, Dream pushed George against a large tree and kissed him. That wasn’t what the Brit was expecting him to do but he doesn’t really know what he was expecting. The blond started to pull away but George pulled him right back “Don’t stop, we’ve got an audience” Dream looked to his right to see if what the shorter boy was saying was true. Low and behold, Sapnap, Karl and Quackity were standing just a little ways a way staring at the two.

He felt oddly comfortable with knowing they were watching, he leaned forward to kiss the shorter boys neck. Before he continued he whispered in George’s ear “you sure you’re ok with this?” George nodded.

What was this feeling? Why did it feel so good? Why wasn’t he worried about his friends watching them? This just felt so natural.

Dream wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, pulling him tightly against him. “You’re so pretty”

——————————————

“They.. they know we’re right here don’t they..?” Quackity asks

”Oh Dream definitely knows” Sapnap remarks uneasy 

“They aren’t just gonna.. bang in the public park right?” Karl worries

” I don’t know but I don’t wanna stick around and find out” Sapnap grabs his boyfriends and walks in the opposite direction

—————————————

“I can’t believe that worked”

”You just wanted to make out admit it” Dream teased his partner 

“oh my god shut up” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that count as smut? I have no clue.


	13. The fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight for frog plush.  
> Sleepy bois inc. family dynamic, plus bad Dadschlatt dynamic  
> Itty bit of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the person who said my fic looked cute in bookmark  
> Also shoutout to the person with the username “Ifarsonwaslegal” your names kill me sometimes

George and Dream continued their walk when the latter stopped at a poster. “Totally forgot we had a fair in October”

”Wait we do?”

”yeah- Wait you’ve never gone??” Dream sounds shocked 

“no..?” The Brit had literally never heard of this until just now

”ok that’s it let’s get the car” The footballer grabbed George by the arm as he walked them back to his house

“I don’t see why this is so important” he said as he got into Dreams car “it’s just a fair”

”yeah but it’s an experience, I mean I still can’t believe you’ve never seen the corndog eating contest” his driver said as he started up the car

”wtf is a corndog”

Dream stopped the car, turned to George and stared him dead in the eyes “The fuck did you just say.”

”what’s.. what’s a corn dog..?”

”This is worse than I thought”

—————————————————

They pulled over at the fair, pretty tacky looking although they did have a petting zoo so at least it had that going for it. “What are we even supposed to do here babe” George asked

”..babe???”

”sorry that just slipped out.. fuck” No one embarrassed George more than himself 

“Well «babe» you’ll just have to follow me and see!”

The fair was rather busy, he had no idea this was such a popular thing. They walked to a concession stand, Dream ordered for both of them “A corndog for you” he handed the shorter boy one

”so it’s just a hotdog, but eaten incorrectly” George remarked

”corndogs are an experience that you should have” 

“it’s just a wiener on a stick, not that special” George was having none of this experience bullshit

Dream almost choked on his corndog “Well don’t phrase it like that-“

”oh hey guys! Didn’t expect to see you here” Wilbur seem to have popped out of nowhere 

“Hey Will” Dream smiles “this guy over here’s never had a corndog”

”i have to make sure Tommy doesn’t have any” Wilbur explains “he always chokes on them because he’s an idiot”

”Wiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllbuuuuuuuuuuurrrr” Tommy and Tubbo scream in unison “we want to see the goats but the guy won’t let us in”

”be there in a sec” he called out “Don’t fucking jump the fence”

”Tommy’s your brother but like Tubbo practically lives at your place, what’s with that?” George notices

”between me and you guys, Tubbos dad’s not that much of a stand up guy” Wilbur sighed “Quite the opposite actually”

“How so?” The colourblind boy questions

”He’s an alcoholic George. And overall a massive jerk”

”oh sorry, I didn’t know”

”s’alright man”

”WIIIILLLLLLBUUUUURRRRRR” the younger boys called out again 

“coming!” He ran over to them

George stood in silence for a little bit. He had no idea about Tubbos dad. That would explain why for recitals or school events Philza showed up for all of them. Which was kind of sweet

”come on George they got prizes to win!” Dream drags the shorter boy over to a stand. It’s one of those games where you have to knock over cups that have been stacked up in towers. The Brit looked up at the prizes, the only one he actually wanted was the giant frog plush wearing a mushroom hat. He turns a bit to see he isn’t the only one with their eyes on it

God damn it Karl and his boyfriends were here. Could he not just escape them for a day. Dream saw which one George was staring at “I can win you the frog” 

Sapnap takes the spot next to him “over my dead body”

”yeah right, we all know I’m going to win Sap”

”A little friendly competition won’t hurt” Quackity chimed in 

“That frog is mine.” Karl looked at George 

“Eat my ass Karl.”

The two footballers took the game’s baseballs in their hands and aimed for the cup stack. Sapnap missed and Dream just barely hit one cup off.

”you guys are literally athletes wtf” Quackity mocked

“I don’t see you trying” Dream looked back at him

Quackity takes one of the baseballs and hits down the stack in one blow “you were saying?”

”how did you-“

“Here you go Karl” Quackity hands him the frog plush 

“Haha yes! Suck it George!”

”what the hell you did so well on the last football game and you get beat by Quackity???” George laughed “the dude doesn’t have an athletic bone in his body!”

”All in the wrist baby” 

“ you know what? I challenge you!” The Brit exclaimed “Whoever can win the most prizes by the end of day wins!”

”What are the stakes?” Quackity smirked 

“If we win the frogs mine.” he puts his hand out

“If we win you guys owe us a favour” Karl shakes on it

”alright me and dream vs you guys”

”No fair!” Dream complains “that’s two vs three!”

“Cry about it” Sapnap laughs 

“unfair for you guys, we’re gonna wipe the floor with you” the blonde smirked

”oh you’re on”

—————————————

Dream and George went on to the other games trying to win. George was especially concentrated 

“I had no idea you were so competitive”

”I want that frog.” The Brit said knocking down the final pin earning himself a small cat plush “and I’m going to have it.”

Dream wheezes at how serious George is over a god damn carnival prize, but if that’s what he wants the blond was gonna do anything for it

——————————————

After playing almost rigged games for who knows how long they all met up at the entrance and got Wilbur to count the prizes so that it wouldn’t be biased 

“31..32.. 33... 34 for dream and George!”

Wilbur then started counting the other three’s pile.

George felt oddly confident in their chances of winning until the numbers got closer “28.. 29...” nononononono he couldn’t lose this, it was all riding on just a few prizes..

”42 for Karls team” Wilbur finished “sorry guys they won”

The three cheered and laughed “ Sorry Gogy guess were just better than you!” Quackity mocked

George couldn’t believe it. He lost, he hated losing. He felt sick. “I’m going to the car”

Dream followed shortly after bringing a few of the prizes they won with him, he climbed into the car. The Brit was sitting in the backseat 

“you good?”

”this sucks.” George looked out the window as they started to drive away 

“I suck” Dream said suggestively 

“no no I mean this blows”

”I’ll blow you”

”Why are you making this so hard??” George laughed even though this was mildly frustrating 

“I’m har-“

”Don’t you dare finish that sentence Dream.”

The blond wheezed at how frustrated the Brit was “you walked straight into that one”

”yeah yeah let’s just go home..”

————————————————

On the drive to Dreams house George checked his phone, he had been gone for almost two days now and his mom still hadn’t reached out to him. “She knows I’m capable to handle myself” he tried to comfort himself but deep down he wanted her to worry and panic. He wanted her to ground him. He wanted her to _care_.

How many nights at the blonds house until she realizes he’s gone? How many bad days until she comforts him? How many-

“George?” Dream’s voice was always so calm and caring “we’re here”

“Sorry I must’ve spaced out”

They got out of the car and walked inside as the brunet put his phone on the counter he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist “please don’t be sad over the frog Georgie”

”it’s not really about the frog I just really hate losing”

”You did win something, here’s your prize” Dream kisses him on the neck multiple times 

George turning beet red spatters out: “oh my god you are such an idiot” while giggling

”I’ll have you know that I have a very high iq”

”compromising for something?” George chuckles

”wouldn’t you like to know”

They burst out laughing, the Brit almost forgets why he was feeling down, _almost._


	14. Come back to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl: you don’t think you might be rushing this?
> 
> Georgenotfound: what do you mean?
> 
> Karl: you haven’t even known him for a week and you’ve spent two nights at his house, cuddled up together
> 
> Georgenotfound: yeah.. I think I might be rushing into this too fast, it still feels like a crush. Still feels like some kind of twisted practical joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo someone begged me in bookmarks for chapter 14 so here ya go  
> You know who you are I hope you didn’t actually drown waiting for this

It had been almost an hour since Dream fell asleep, the moonlight highlighted his subtle freckles. George laid next to him on his bed, he wasn’t an insomniac he just liked staying up late. Even if staying up killed him and he accomplished nothing during that extra time. His phone buzzed.

The Brit was just gonna turn it off as to not wake up Dream, who had his arms around George. But for some reason he decided to open the message

Karl: u up?

Georgenotfound: yep

Karl:u still pissy bout the frog?

Georgenotfound: depends, what’d you name it?

Karl: it’s between Dog and Cement 

Georgenotfound: definitely dog

Karl: lol thanks for choosing I was gonna be up all night

Karl:u still at Dreams btw?

Georgenotfound: he’s sleeping right beside me

Karl: he cuddlin?

Georgenotfound: fuck he is

Karl: good luck with that I’m sandwiched between Sap and Quackity rn

Georgenotfound: sounds hot

Karl: it is ;)

Georgenotfound: no no no I mean like temperature wise, sounds like you’d overheat 

Karl: we don’t have any blankets on plus it’s not like we’re wearing _that_ much clothing 

Georgenotfound: spare the details please 

Karl: weren’t you the one making out against a tree in a public park?

Georgenotfound: shut up

Karl: you seem to really like him

Georgnotfound: he’s nice

Karl: and he’s got a nice ass

Georenotfound: I’m not comfortable with you objectifying him

Karl: only his ass

Georgnotfound: you have two boyfriends isn’t that enough?

Karl: maybe 

Georgenotfound: wtf does that mean

Karl doesn’t respond for a bit, the Brit thinks about putting his phone down and just sleeping it away. He likes Dream and Dream likes him, so why does it still feel like a crush? Maybe it’s because he doesn’t wanna tell anyone, it’s not like Dreams explicitly said anything like “I love you”. God this could still all be a fucking joke, he could totally been one of those dudes who jokingly flirt with their friends. He took a deep breath, he’s just overthinking this because it’s been happening so fast yeah that’s it-

Karl: you don’t think you might be rushing this?

Georgenotfound: what do you mean?

Karl: you haven’t even known him for a week and you’ve spent two nights at his house, cuddled up together

Georgenotfound: yeah.. I think I might be rushing into this too fast, it still feels like a crush. Still feels like some kind of twisted practical joke

Karl: Jesus Christ 

Georgenotfound: is it that insane sounding?

Karl: no it’s just I thought you’d be more stubborn about it

Georgenotfound: I mean you guys were friends with Sap for ages before asking him out

Karl: yep I mean I’m sure he likes you tho 

Georgenotfound: I know I know I’m just scared that it’s all just mindless flirting 

Karl:sorry I’m being told to go to sleep now

Georgenotfound: night

He sighed and placed his phone on Dreams nightstand, who was still sleeping like a log. Why does this feel so fake.. like he’s gonna wake up alone in his own bed when he shuts his eyes 

This whole thing was eating him up inside, he was so happy with Dream yet he put everything into question. George sits up and inhales deeply “get it together” he said to himself 

“George..?” Dreams tired voice had no right to be that attractive “what are you doing up still?”

”I uh-“

”come back to bed now” the American mumbled “I miss you”

”sorry I’m coming” he lays down as Dream puts his arms around him again 

“Don’t apologize” The blond held him softly “could never be mad at you Georgie”

George giggled, the nickname didn’t even phase him anymore. “Aww really ?” His voice was jokingly sappy sounding 

“Yes, now me want sleep now.”

George sighed a sigh of relief, he was freaking out over nothing, Dream liked him a lot. Just go to bed he thought to himself before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep


	15. Meet me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”dreeeeeaaam” George whispered “people are staring”
> 
> ”I’m aware of that” he pulls him closer
> 
> ”oh my god you’re such an idiot” the Brit giggled
> 
> “whatever you say pretty boy”
> 
> George felt his face grow hot, but people were definitely looking at them and that put him off
> 
> ”well finish this later” Dream pulled away “in private”
> 
> “wtf did that mean. Whatever just focus on getting to class” George thought to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone altered their bookmark and it’s killing me  
> Good luck in the nether here’s chapter 15

George felt the warmth of the sunlight as a calm voice woke him up 

“cmon George we got school”

”mmph tired.” The Brit mumbled incoherently 

“nope I’m not being late for your dumbass” Dream just picks him up

”no fair!”

”it’s plenty fair” he sets him down “now find some clothes and get dressed”

”how are you this productive in the morning??” George said picking up a shirt that probably would not fit him

”I just am” Dream laughed “now get dressed”

”uhh.. are you gonna like leave the room or..?” The Brit said after a moment of awkward eye contact 

“shit sorry I’ll go make breakfast” he turned red as he rushed downstairs

—————————————————

After George got dressed he stood in front of the large mirror in the blonds room, yep nothing fit. He thought about last night, he was just stressed. Dream and him like each other. That was final. He slipped on one of Dreams oversized hoodies and headed downstairs 

The American had set out plates with pancakes on them “geez what took you so long?”

”nothing I just spaced out”

”you do that a lot don’t you?” He hands him a plate as the Brit sits down

They ate breakfast, it was really quite good. Well by quite good that meant it wasn’t cereal, which had been George’s only breakfast food for years

”My parents will be back tomorrow” Dreams voice sounds a bit dissatisfied with the news

”oh..” The brunet didn’t really wanna go home and sleep alone, he didn’t wanna go back to his shit diet. He wanted to stay right here _with Dream._ “So it’s my last night here then?”

”They’ll be back in the afternoon so yeah you can still stay tonight”

”Thanks”

They got up and headed out the door. These past few days felt like a literal dream and George didn’t wanna wake up. He didn’t wanna go back to his routine 

“you’re kind of quiet today” Dream noticed “everything alright?”

”oh uh yeah.. yeah” the Brit didn’t really know what he was supposed to say “it was nice spending this much time together”

”You know we’re still gonna see each other lots right?”

”yeah I just-“

”I know I know, you like sleeping with me” the blond teased “I don’t blame ya”

“No it’s not that! I uh-..I..”George flushed red “fuck you got me”

Dream wheezed like kettle, “oh don’t worry Georgie we’ll sleep together some over time” he winked

”Hold up that’s not what I meant-!”

——————————————————

In class George has always sat in front of Karl, no matter the subject. But now he wished he sat a bit closer to Dream, across the room. Oh well, Karl was still entertaining 

“Hey loverboy” Karl “quit staring at the himbo and do your work” 

“shut up someone’s gonna hear you!” He whisper-shouted

”then stop giving him bedroom eyes in ethics class!” Karl snickered back

”am not!”

“Karl and George!” The teacher shouts out “What’s so important that you must interrupt my lesson like this?”

George turns to Karl giving him the coldest stare ever as if to say: don’t you dare tell them.

”nothing Mr. Smith..” Karl quietly responded 

“Good now pay more attention or I’ll see you in the hall after class”

What a jerk. George slouches back into his seat only to see Dream giving him a look followed by a wink. He could feel his face get hot as he looked away in embarrassment 

Karl then passes him a note under the desk it read: just ask him to meet you in the bathroom already smh

He turned around and mouthed the words: what the actual fuck

Karl raised his eyebrows, “just saying” he whispered 

George went back to his work rolling his eyes at Karl’s inappropriate suggestion. The Brit wasn’t bad or dumb at any particular subject he just cared less about certain ones, that being said ethics could die in a fire and he wouldn’t give two shits. Yeah yeah ethics is “important” but it’s also mind-numbingly boring

He waited a bit and leaned against the wall and drifted off to sleep..

  
——————————————————

“psttt psttt George!” His friend behind him tapped his shoulder with a pencil “wake up you’re gonna wanna see this”

”hmm?” The Brit lifted his head up and immediately saw what Karl was trying to show him. Some girl was talking to Dream and laughing with him, he tried to keep it cool: he’s funny of course she’s laughing, he’s way out of her league anyway 

“They’re just talking dude” He looked over at his friend

”I dunno man seems kinda spicy” 

“Dude you’re making me paranoid” 

“just doing my job” Karl smiled, he was awfully proud of himself 

“Hugh whatever”

—————————————————

At break time the jealous Brit makes his way over to Dreams locker

”so uh you were talking to this girl in class?”

”yeah?” The blond answered “what about her?”

”do you think she’s pretty?” George asked bluntly 

“she’s pretty, I’m not attracted to her though” Dream paused for a moment “Wait you’re jealous!”

”Am not!”

“Oh my god you’re so jealous” the athlete puts his arms around him “don’t worry Georgie, I have standards”

”dreeeeeaaam” George whispered “people are staring”

”I’m aware of that” he pulls him closer

”oh my god you’re such an idiot” the Brit giggled

“whatever you say pretty boy”

George felt his face grow hot, but people were definitely looking at them and that put him off

”well finish this later” Dream pulled away “in private”

“wtf did that mean. Whatever just focus on getting to class” George thought to himself 

——————————————————

He sat back in his seat, but he couldn’t really concentrate on anything with Dream looking at him the way Sapnap, Karl and Quackity exchanged stares before disappearing somewhere and returning with strange bruises. Nobody knows if they’re actually trying to hide it or if they do just want everyone to know what they’re doing. Either way everyone knows and has known since the first time they did it. Were dreams stares implying the same thing? If they are, George hopes they’ll be a little more discreet about it then their friends.

”Dude you look like you’re gonna pass out” Karl teased

George didn’t respond but Karl figured out pretty quickly what was going on

”oooooo I see” he laughed “I guarantee he’ll ask to go to the bathroom and signal you to come with”

”oh my god shut up now” 

“I’m just saying” Karl shrugged

Everyone was blowing this way out of proportion, nothing was going to happen. He’s probably just teasing George for being jealous. This meant nothing it wasn’t like when Karl and his boyfriends did this. Out of sight out of mind just focus on class

And he did for at least 40 minutes until 

”Can I use the bathroom?” Dream asked

W H A T. No way no Karl can’t be right nonononono

As dream walked out the door he gave a little wink to George, who was about to self destruct from embarrassment 

“told you” Karl smirked 

“shut up and help me” 

“help you..?”

”What am I supposed to do Karl??”

”wait a bit and meet him there”Karl explained 

The Brit nodded nervously and after a few minutes raised his hand “can I use the restroom?”


	16. “Only this”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW heavily implied. Y’all don’t get to see none of it tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck with those republicans m8

George nervously walked to the bathroom, his heart was pounding. This was stupid, Dream probably didn’t even mean it that way. This was embarrassing. Is this really how desperate he was for affection...?

He stood outside the bathroom door, his hand was shaking as he reached for the handle. George thought about just walking right back to class at that very instant but he wasn’t going to pretend that this whole thing wasn’t tempting. He twisted the knob and with a deep breath, headed inside 

Dream was waiting on the ink counter sitting with his legs crossed “I was starting to think you weren’t gonna come”

”why are you sitting like a preschooler?” The Brit questioned 

“why are you the height of a preschooler?” Dream laughed

”shut up let’s make this quick or they’ll know somethings up”

”wouldn’t have to rush anything if you didn’t wait five years to meet me” The blond teased hopping of the counter “I actually didn’t expect you to agree to this”

”Why’d you think that?”

”thought you were a goody two shoes” 

“we all need a little break from being utterly perfect” George smirked

Dream laughed at the British boy’s cocky comment. He gently picked him up and set him down on the counter, he felt how shaky George was

”you know we don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do”

”nonono it’s ok I’m just .. a bit nervous” 

The blond but his hand on George’s face “don’t worry I’ll go easy on you..” he whispered into the shorter boys ear

Georges while body shivered at those words, he felt his face grow warm “you’re such an idiot.”

“Maybe if you stopped being so pretty I could focus on learning”

“You’re distracting too you know” the Brit didn’t think before he spoke

”Oh I am now?” Dream smirked “that why you were staring at me?”

”shut up..” he tried to cover his best red face with his hands but the athlete stopped him

”look at me” 

George slowly looked up at Dream, he kept forgetting that he had freckles. Fuck he was pretty. His heart was gonna implode from this tension.

The blond leaned forward and kissed him, pushing the shorter boy against the wall. George slung his arms around Dreams neck and wrapped his legs around his hips

”you’re so fucking impatient” Dream breathed into the brits neck 

George didn’t say anything, it was humiliating how needy he was. But he felt this strange sense of safety, he wasn’t worrying about what is classmates thought or about someone walking in. That didn’t matter right now, only this mattered.

_Only this._

—————————————

  
George owed Karl one for telling the teacher he wasn’t feeling well, otherwise he’d be in deep shit for going to the restroom and not coming back. Karl opened up his phone, new messages from good ‘ol SapitusNapitus

SapitusNapitus: Karl?

SapitusNapitus: U seen Dream? He’s not answering his phone

Karl: he’s railing George in the bathroom 

SapitusNapitus: lol

Karl: I’m dead serious 

SapitusNapitus: shit why do I feel like you had a part in this

Karl: I feel offended. But yes

SapitusNapitus: they’re jumping into this quick

Karl: u acting like you didn’t drag both me and Q into the bathroom the literal day after we officially got together 

SapitusNapitus: whatever where u at I don’t see you in the cafeteria 

Karl: I’m outside their bathroom lmao 

SapitusNapitus: you have isssuuuueees get tf out of there and come to caf 

Karl: they’re loud

SapitusNapitus: get over here now.

Karl: yeah yeah coming

And with that he walked over to the cafeteria, he was tempted to knock at the door to scare the shit out them but he decided against it even though it would’ve been funny as fuck to see George try to justify and explain their actions and Dream just embarrass him more. But Karl’s a nice person he’ll let them have their fun, this time..

He grabs a lunch tray and heads over to their usual table, Quackity and Sap waiting for him

“Karlos!” Big Q occasionally called him by the Spanish alternative of his name “What’s up?”

Karl looked at Sapnap giving him the “you didn’t tell him???” look

”soooo uhh kinda helped George and Dream skip class so they could go have fun in the bathroom..” he explained awkwardly 

“you w h a t.”

“They’ll be back soon though” Karl says it so casually “.. I mean they can’t go for that long..”

Sapnap laughed and Quackity quickly turned to him and asked “You were aware of this too???”

”chill I was aware, not a part of it.”

“Man! I get left out of everything!” he crosses his arms and pouts like a child

Karl sat down and put his arms around his shorter boyfriend as did Sap “awww don’t be like that Quackity” They smothered his with kisses as they usually did, they were very affectionate people after all. Their relationship was very affectionate as well but not 

Big Q laughs and comes to reason “okay okay I’ll stop”

“That’s more like it” Sapnap laughs

”hey guys!” Dream steps up to the table, George following behind him “Room for two more?”

“yeah man” Sap said casually 

As the two sat down Karl could see that Quackity definitely wanted to call the two out on their visit to the bathroom but Karl was staring at him desperately trying to tell him to keep his mouth shut

”soo Gogy” 

“..yeah..?” His breath was heavy and his words were muffled as he took a sip of water

”had fun getting railed in the bathroom?” Quackity smirked

George spit out his water and almost chocked on it. Dream lightly patted him on the back trying to keep a straight face 

“Dude uncool.” Sapnap shook his head trying not to burst out laughing 

“Karl. Who the fuck did you tell.” George was furious but also bright red from embarrassment so he wasn’t really intimidating 

“chillax they’re the only ones to know” 

“thank god..”

”no thank me!” Karl pointed out “I told the teacher you weren’t feeling well so you wouldn’t get detention for it”

”yeah yeah thanks Karl”

”you owe me so hard for this” 

“yeah yeah” George tried to avoid having any kind of favours due to Karl, they were always the most boring shit ever that or he’d make him do something incredibly stupid 

But whatever menial task he had to do, he could confidently say it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all get no actual smut because I can’t write stuff like that without regretting all my life decisions the next day


	17. “Maybe I don’t like girls.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning// homophobia! Gets a lil bit angsty but I quickly ruin it by playing “Rainbow connection” from the muppets movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockroaches gots protein. Eat em

Dream had football practice, George decided to stay and watch. Not because he understood the sport but mainly because he wanted to support Dream, plus he was his ride. The team looked like they were having fun and so did George until he got a call.

It was his mom, about time she cared where he was for the past three days. It suddenly hit him that even though he had been thinking about her calling all the time, he hadn’t actually thought about what he was gonna say to her. He walked away from the field and took the call near the entrance 

“hello??”

”hi mum”

”George! Where have you been?? I’ve been trying to reach you but you wouldn’t pick up!”

”mum I checked my phone everyday I would’ve seen your messages if you actually sent some” George explained what she already knew 

”Where are you??” She dodged her son’s valid point 

“I’m at my friends football practice”

”Where have you been staying at??”

”at my new friend’s place”

”she a girl?” There she goes again assuming it’s a girl

”no mum”

”George you’re gonna have to get a girlfriend at one point, I mean are you just gonna be alone for the rest of your life?”

”Well maybe I don’t want a girlfriend.”

”Don’t be so stubborn”

”Maybe _I don’t like girls._ ”

Shit. Did he just accidentally come out? No this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen **nonononono**

”mum...?”

”Don’t come back in my house until you’ve fixed yourself.”

”Mum! No you can’t do that I’m your so-“

 **She hung up.** George felt tears well up in his eyes. The Brit leaned against a wall and slowly fell to the floor, he put his head up and let the tears stream down his face. What was he gonna do? He couldn’t stay with Dream forever, his parents would figure it all out in seconds. But he couldn’t go back home, not until he “fixed himself” like his mom said. Could he stay with Karl..? No he owes enough to Karl. What could he even do??

”Hey George you ready to go?” Dream walked through the entrance not seeing what state the Brit was in

George slowly looked over at the blond trying to force a smile through his tears 

“oh my god are you ok??” He rushed down and put his hand on the crying boy’s cheek

”Don’t touch me!” He slapped the taller boys hand away

Dream wasn’t use to this, George loved affection he knew that. “George what’s going on?”

”Why would you care?!” He stood up “Just leave me alone!!”

”George!” Dream grabbed the brits wrist to stop him from waking away “just tell me what happened..”

...

”please I care about you, what’s wrong Georgie?”

“I.. I don’t wanna talk about it” he avoided eye contact 

Dream hugged him gently and said “that’s ok, let’s go home alright?”

The Brit nodded without saying anything, and they headed back to the American’s house

—————————

The car ride was silent, other than the fact that it started raining. George sat in the back seat, he laid his head against the car window and watched the raindrops run down the glass. The weather was oddly cinematic he thought. He closed his eyes as they drove by his street, he wasn’t welcome there

Dream stops at a red light to put on some music, George lifts up his head and the oddly familiar banjo playing.. the blond starts singing the lyrics 

”Why are there so many songs about Rainbows-“

”Is this from the fucking Muppets movie???” George says finally recognizing the song 

Dream laughs but continues singing along “and what’s on the other side”

The blonds upbeat voice does seem to cheer the Brit up a bit, he never thought a pretty blond footballer singing a song from a movie about a talking frog and his friends would cheer him up but here we are

”Rainbows are visions, but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hideeee” Dream couldn’t hide his smile if he tried

”So we’ve been told and some choose to believe it, I know they’re wrong wait and see”

”Someday we’ll find it, the rainbow connection” George sung surprising his driver

”The lovers, the dreamers and me” the two sung in unison

The short bit allowed the two to briefly talk 

“I didn’t know you could sing” George smiled

”Guess I’m just utterly perfect”

”Shh it’s starting again!”

”who said that every wish, would be heard and answered” the blond grinned 

“when wished on the morning star” the Brit was really starting to cheer up

“Somebody thought of that-“

”And someone believed it”

“Look what it’s done so far”

”What’s so amazing that keeps us stargazing?”

”and what do we think we might see”

“Someday we’ll find it, the rainbow connection” they sang together “the lovers the dreamers and me”

”all of us under its spell!” George took over “we know that it’s probably magic”

They stopped singing for the next line because they realized there was this weird echo effect on the muppet’s voice

_Have you been half asleep  
And have you heard voices_

“Is Kermit ok?” Dream wheezed at those ominous lyrics 

_I hear them calling my name_

“Whatever that frog is on, I want some too” the shorter boy replied 

_Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?_

_”_ Don’t sailors get lured to their death by those calls?” The blond questions 

“yep.”George laughs

_The voice might be one and the same  
I’ve heard it too many times to ignore it It’s something that I’m supposed to be _

“someday we’ll find it” Dream starts 

“the rainbow connection” continues the Brit 

“The lovers, the dreamers and meeeee” they joined in together smiling 

“That was so stupid” George laughs as he lays his head back onto the window “thanks though, it cheered me up”

“Not everything’s about you. I just like the song.” Dream said sarcastically 

“hey!”

——————————

They laid down onto the couch, the Brit laying his head on the taller boy’s chest. Dream strokes the brunets arm and questions him

”I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why were you crying earlier?”

”oh..” he paused for second “I accidentally came out to my mom and she said I couldn’t come home until i fixed myself” 

“Jesus Christ.”

”yeah..”

”hey don’t be scared” the blond smiled “you can stay with us!”

”but what about you’re parents?”

”They’ll understand”

George threw his arms around Dream, hugging him tightly. “Thank you”

“Even if my parents weren’t ok with it I wouldn’t make you go back there.”

The shorter boy lays his head back onto the blond “I’m kinda hungry”

Dream got up and walked into the kitchen, after looking around for a bit he stated “yeaaaaaahhh we don’t have anything”

“Let’s just order a pizza or something” George said, sitting up “plus I feel bad about you cooking for me every night”

“Ah yes, I feel bad that you cook for me so how about you pay for me instead” the blond mocks George with a terrible fake British accent 

“What? I do not sound like that!”

”yes you do”

The Brit throws a small pillow from the couch at Dream “shut up!”

Of course he threw this pillow at a football player, who easily caught it “do you want food or not?”

”yes.”

”than apologize” he stood with his arms crossed

”huuuuggghh fine.” George got up and stood in front of the athlete “I’m sorry I threw a pillow at you Dream”

”thank yo-“

”if only I could repay you for how well you’ve taken care of me~” he continued, putting his hands onto the taller boys face

Dream was very caught off guard by this “I- uh what?”

George got closer pressing himself against the blond’s chest “oh but I’m sure there’s _something_ I can do to repay you”

Dream put his arms around the shorter boy, leaning forward slightly. “Yeah.. yeah I could think of something” he bit his lip

“Lol nope” The Brit smirked and was then promptly dropped onto the floor, he laughed “you totally bought it!!”

”You're evil.”

”and you’re an idiot for falling for that!”

...

”what kind of pizza do you want?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s getting really close to 1000 hits Jesus Christ.   
> Gonna probably try to rap this up within a few more chapters or so because i kinda wanna start up another one that’s gonna probably be a fantasy au  
> Unless this suddenly gets big and people want more


	18. You’re going to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of that good ol homophobia for y’all  
> George wears eyeliner pog?  
> More information on sleepy bois inc family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you think about it we’re all going to go to hell for something I mean the rules are ridiculous, like why can’t I commit arson and go to heaven  
> Anyway this is 2000 words because I spent a whole ass day on this

George didn’t feel like sleeping, he just wasn’t tired despite everything that happened earlier that day. Dream laid beside him, sound asleep. He looked around the room, a bookshelf, family pictures and the window. It had a window bench with a few small pillows on it, George remembered when they had gone onto the roof through that very window.

He walk over to it slowly and opened it, he was hit with a small gust of wind but it wasn’t unpleasant enough to stop him. The Brit walked onto the roof, Dream wasn’t there to hold him, he was on his own. Trees were starting to loose their leaves, he could hear them rustling as the wind blew through his hair.

It was peaceful, no one was talking, no cars, no laughter, just quiet. He remembers Wilbur talking about nights like these. The guitarist had once described going up on the mountain with his family and he had wandered off. Without Tommy and Tubbos constant talking he could hear the birds and the rustling of the leaves. And he just sat there till they found him.

George thought about that story a lot. He could remember every word even if Wilbur and only ever told it once. Sitting down, he remembered how Wilbur had talked about Tubbo’s dad. No one ever seemed to talk about it that much but it was clear that no one liked him. Schlatt, that was his name, he’d been told. He’s never met the guy but Will definitely has. Tubbo never talked about his home life, probably since he spent so much time with The sleepy bois family. Yeah it was a strange name and all but everyone seems to just roll with it.

George was like Tubbo in a way, other than being British boys with brown hair of course, they both spent enormous amounts of time with friends to avoid their subpar homes. He wondered if Tubbo wanted to run away too.

Sleepy bois inc. that’s what they called it. Wilbur and Tommy were outgoing, everyone liked them. But there was another sibling, Techno. He didn’t talk to a lot of people, but he seemed very close with his family. He liked Greek mythology and literature, he spent most of his time in the school library rather than talk to people. He excelled in every class, people tended to get intimidated by him. And no one dared mess with him or his siblings 

It would be nice to have a family like that, George thought opening up his phone to texts from his mom. “You’re going to hell” they said “I raised you better than this” 

The Brit laid down and looked up at the stars, when he was younger his dad taught him the constellations. Now he could barely their names, he could barely remember his dad.

What colour were his eyes? What was his name? What did his voice sound like?

Is it bad to forget someone? Did he forget George? One day when he’s older and far away will he forget Dream?

No. He refuses to believe such awful things. He’ll always remember the people he cares about... right? His head felt like it was spinning. The roof didn’t feel that tranquil anymore

”George!” An alarmed voice came from the other side of the window 

The Brit was so startled he almost fell right off, luckily Dream grabbed his arm 

“What the hell are you doing on the roof?!” He pulled the shorter boy back into his room

”I couldn’t sleep” 

“you can’t just go onto the roof! You could’ve hurt yourself!”

It felt odd to have someone care so deeply about him, having someone worry about him felt good.

”sorry”

Dream sighed “are you ok?”

”yeah I’m fine don’t worry”

”it’s fucking 3 am let’s go to sleep” the taller boy dragged him back to bed

”but I’m not tired” George said as he begrudgingly laid down

”it’s 3 am” he put his arms around the Brit “you’ll be tired in the morning if you don’t sleep now”

...

”I had a dream about you once” 

“really?” The blond responded half asleep 

“yeah” George continued “on the first day we met”

”in the dream I was waiting in a living room, it wasn’t yours or mine. I think.. I think it was our house”

Dream mumbled something similar to “go on”

”and you walked through the front door, and I hugged you. I think it had been a while since we’d seen each other, and we kissed.”

”in your dream we lived together?” The taller boy asked

”yeah”

”that’s a nice dream.”

“Yeah.. yeah it is”

————————

Dream’s eyes fluttered open, he stretched and turned to wake up his guest, but he was already awake. George was staring down at something and crying.

The blonde got closer to see what he was looking at that made him so upset. It was George’s mom. Her texts were nothing but awful, hateful messages that no good mother should ever say to her son. Dream had never met this woman but he hated her guts just by reading these absolutely horrible messages. It seemed that the Brit had read them all but couldn’t work up the courage to respond, his hands shook as he started typing before deleting whatever he had written

Dream put his hand over the shorter boy’s, he shut off the phone “that’s enough of that.”

George stayed silent, not wanting the blond to hear him cry through his words. The taller boy put his arms around him and held him softly “it’s ok, I’m here”

He was strong and warm, his hugs were more comforting than anything anyone could ever say. But the silence continued for a bit until

”Dream?”

”yeah?”

”i..” he felt like he was choking on his words “I .. love you”

”I love you too Georgie” he kissed him softly on his cheek “always have, always will”

George’s stomach felt fuzzy and warm, this felt so safe, so natural. Dream stood up and offered his hand

“come on let’s get you cleaned up”

“Carry me”

”as you wish” he scoops up the short boy and carries him over to the bathroom where he sets him down onto the counter. Dream gives him a face cloth that’s been soaked in warm water

”Thanks” George wipes his face and notices something as the taller boy brushes his teeth “what’s that?” He points to a small black tube the mirror

”eyeliner, it’s my sisters” 

“you have a sister?” The Brit asks “how come I’ve never seen her?”

“She got into some hoity-toity boarding school out of town” he spits out his water “She taught me how to do her makeup so that she wouldn’t have to do it herself everyday”

”that’s cool”

”yeah” Dream picks the eyeliner up “you wanna try?”

“Oh I uh- won’t people at school find it weird?”

”guys can wear makeup, plus we can just wash it off before we leave. You woke up pretty early”

”yeah I guess it might be cool” he rubbed his neck

”alright” Dream stood in front of him and leaned closer “sit still or I’ll fuck it up”

”that sounds less like advice and more like a threat”

”it is a threat.”

The taller boys hands were steady and relaxed, it was clear that he had done this many, many times. He finished up the second eye and stepped back “alright! All done”

George turned around to look at himself in the mirror. It wasn’t really anything that special, just some black eyeliner. But he had never worn anything like that before, for it was something his mom would disprove of. The Brit just stared at himself “Wow. You’re good” he nervously laughed, mesmerized by how he looked in it

”Youre pretty to begin with so no surprise that you look good” Dream smirked

”thanks”

”huh?” The blond sounded utterly lost “you usually call me an idiot when I say you’re pretty”

”there’s a time and place for everything” George turned to him 

“but you’re pretty all the time”

”shut the hell up” he snapped back at the compliment 

”so do you wanna like take a picture before we wash it off?”

The Brit turned to the mirror “oh uh yeah I guess”

”I mean you can keep it on if you’d like” Dream offered

”yeah no, it’s nice but your parents are coming back today” he laughed “I don’t really want my first impression to be me wearing your sister’s eyeliner”

”fair point” he took out his phone and took a picture of George 

“hey!” The Brit put his hands in front of the camera

”Still got one good one” Dream bragged, holding the phone higher than the short boy could reach

”delete that now!”

”im letting you live with me baby” he smirked “I get to keep it”

”Hugh fine” George wiped the black eyeliner off “but don’t show that off to people”

“Don’t flatter yourself too much”

”What’s that supposed to mean?!”

The blond grabbed George’s face so they were looking at each other “you’re cute when you’re angry”

”I’m going to punch you” the brunet threatened 

Dream laughed and scooped the angry Brit up “I can literally pick you up and toss you like a ball. Good luck”

The short Brit kisses his carrier “fine you win, now let’s go to school before we’re late”

”you’re wish is my command, your highness”

“We’re gonna be tardy peasant.”

“Who the fuck actually says _tardy_??”

”British people, now Dream seriously we’re gonna be in deep shit if we don’t leave at this very instant.” George said in a stern voice

“Okay okay! Let’s go!”

  
—————————

“Why the hell are you guys so tired?” Quackity asked as they walked to their first class

”One: we had to run here and two: George kept me up all night” Dream explained 

Quackity raised his eyebrow “oh yeah I bet he did”

“3 am isn’t _that_ bad!” The Brit defended himself

“damn going at it at 3 am on a school night?”

”wha-“

”yeah and George wasn’t even tired then! He wanted to stay up later” Dream cut off the shorter boy

”damn George” Quackity smirked “didn’t knew you were that kind of dude”

”But I-“

“oh look at that we’re here!” The blond cut him off a second time

...

They sat in their seats, Karl turned around and asked George “hey did something happen with your mom?”

”yeah why?”

”She uh sent me some messages” he handed the Brit his phone, on it were awful texts saying horrible things such as “you turned my son gay.” and “you’re all going to hell, every last one of you.” and of course who could forget her abundant use of a certain slur.

”I’m so sorry that she went after you Karl” George sighed handing the phone back “you have nothing to do with this, block her”

”you shouldn’t be the one apologizing” he shook his head “if this is what she’ll say to me I don’t even wanna know what she said to you”

”I mean she kicked me out”

”shit really?! Do you have a place to stay?”

”im staying with Dream, we are probably gonna have to go get my stuff from home soon though” 

“I can come with if you want” his caring friend offered “for backup”

”thanks but I don’t wanna drag you into this anymore than you already have”

“Alright but if you need anything I’m always online” 

“yeah because you have no life” George jokingly rolled his eyes

”I have two boyfriends! That’s like double your life!”

George sat in silence trying to figure that out

“Shit you right”

They both laughed and Karl turned back to face the whiteboard. Laughing felt good after how stressed George had been about his home life situation. It was like lifting a weight off his chest, he knew that this weight would soon return but for now, it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who showed support after the last chapter (from the word count of this chapter alone you can tell I got some motivation from you)  
> Also someone motivated me a lot on the last chapter and recommended to bring Tommy and Tubbo in so I guess you kind get a snippet of that
> 
> Just found out that someone subscribed to me, not honey lemon tea, me.  
> So that’s pretty pog


	19. What once was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s mum is an asshole.  
> Again Warning// homophobic asshole, mentions of death, the mum is just seriously awful so read with caution

They stood outside the muted blue house, the wind felt colder than usual as it blew through the short British boy’s brown hair. His stomach was tied in a knot, he was petrified of going into the place he had once considered his home. Dream placed his hand on the frightened boy’s shoulder “you know I can go in for you if you’d like”

”No” George took a deep breath “I’m not gonna let her think she won”

”alright” the kind blond stared off towards the house “you ready?”

”yeah, I think I am”

George still had the key, not like his mom would’ve just let them in if they politely knocked anyway. The house felt strangely empty to Dream, it definitely had clutter and people definitely lived in it but it didn’t feel like a family’s house. It felt distant, lonely, something was missing and had been for a while it seemed. They both headed into the kitchen for the British boy wanted to take some of the very few family photos off the fridge

“I don’t want to forget” he said placing the pictures into one of the many cardboard boxes they had brought with them. 

Dream stayed mostly silent as they walked up to George’s room, he didn’t wanna make this to last any longer than it had to. The bedroom also felt lonely, there were definitely items that anyone would wanna keep but the short boy didn’t seem to feel any attachments to the room itself. His bed? That’s where he sleeps. His walls? That’s what keeps the cold out. His desk? That’s where he works.

Everything was just there, with one purpose and that was it. He helped the forlorn lad put away his stuff into boxes: books, small decorative items, clothes, even blankets and pillows that he felt the need to take with them. But soon the quietness shattered 

“George?” His mother stood in the doorway, Dream got his first real look at the woman. She wasn’t tall by any means but taller than her son, her hair was a deep brown and her eyes were stern and dark “what are you doing here?”

George didn’t talk, he didn’t even look up, he was scared. The boy placed another folded shirt into the cardboard box marked “clothes”

”Who is he?” The woman pointed at the tall blond boy standing in her sons room holding another box

George stayed silent.

”Who is he?!” She raised her voice and walked closer to her son “Tell me!”

Dream stepped in front of her, blocking her from getting any closer to the Brit. “Hello. I’m your sons boyfriend Dream” he offered a kind smile to the woman who definitely didn’t deserve it

She looked furious “George!” She attempted to look over the much taller lad’s shoulder “tell this strange bloke to leave our house!”

”your house.” The quiet boy mumbled 

“What was that?!”

”Your house.” He repeated louder as he turned to his mother “this is your house. You made that very clear to me”

”Don’t use that tone with me young man!”

”Or what?” He nudged Dream out of the way so he could look at his horrible mother in the eyes “Are you going to tell me to go to hell?! Are you gonna call me a mistake?! Are you gonna tell my friends to end themselves because you can’t get over the fact that I like guys?!”

”Thats it!” She screamed “get out of my house!”

”I AM!” He shouted back “WHY DO YOU THINK IM PACKING?!”

”No you’re not.”

”You just told me to!”

...

He felt tears well up in his eyes “Why do you hate me so much Mum?!” He shouted loudly “What would dad think?”

”Enough about your stupid father!” She slapped her son across the face “He’s dead!!”

Dream pulled George back and checked to see if he was ok, it left a mark but nothing was bleeding.

The furious woman turned to a shelf on the wall, it had a photo of her late husband and a vase of blue Forget-Me-Nots. Those were always his favourite flowers..

She picked up the picture frame, look at them a happy family..

 _crash!_  
Glass shattered all over the floor, George stood petrified at what his mother had just done.

But the woman didn’t stop at the photograph, she picked up the white vase of flowers..

”MUM NO-“

_crash._

Porcelain pieces laid across the hardwood, the Forget-me-nots scattered on the ground. The water soaked any boxes that had been placed near it, those were luckily empty.

George fell to his knees and wept, the blond knelt down to comfort him and he looked up at this demon of a person

”What is wrong with you!”

”You don’t know what it’s like!” Her excuses only hurt her son more “being a single mother!”

”Youre right I don’t know what it’s like.” Dream stood up “but at least I know not to treat George like shit!”

”He’s your son!” He continued as he stepped closer to the middle aged woman “You’re supposed to love him!”

”I’ll love him once he stops this nonsense about liking guys!”

”Well you’re going to be waiting a loooooonnnnng time lady.” He laughed “Even if you don’t love him, I do. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

”You’re going to hell for this!”

”Then I guess we’ll see you there” he helped George up and grabbed most of the boxes “Now if you excuse us, we would like to leave now”

“ROT IN HELL!!”

”goodbye”

—————

Dream drove them a couple streets down before stopping to make sure George was alright, he was holding the forget-me-nots from the vase.

”I’m sorry about your dad”

”..why did you stand up for me?” The shorter boy asked looking down 

“Because I love you.” The blond responded, his voice was so sincere “I’m not gonna let people hurt you, ever again”

”T..Thanks..”

”Let’s go home shall we?”

George took a deep breath “Yeah, I’m excited to meet your parents”

”They’re going to love you”

The Brit laid his head on his drivers arm, he was probably tired from getting little to no sleep and having to do something like this as well. Dream started the car up again, driving slowly as to not wake up the tired lad.

“I miss him” he mumbled half asleep “I miss him every day”

”I’m sure he misses you too”

”Mum misses him too, I know it. She’s just not good with feelings”

”She’s not good at a lot of things”

This comment made the grieving boy chuckle “heh yeah”

The silence returned, but this silence was different. It was a calm silence, it was comforting. Soon they were going to live together and all will be well. George felt his eyes slowly close before drifting off to sleep

—————

Dreams folks were nice people, they understood why George needed to stay there. They didn’t know about the hit and the Brit would rather keep it that way. Dinner was nice, it was odd to have a family dinner of sorts. He thought that the folks would yell or be upset and the two boys relationship but it seems they were already aware of their son’s sexuality and had no issue with it. That was unexpected to say the least 

After dinner the boys headed up to Dreams room, his parents had put a mattress on the floor for their guest, which he accepted despite knowing he was not gonna use it. The blond wanted to take a shower and told George to get settled in while he does so.

The brunet unpacks a few things and of course finds a container for the flowers. He lays onto the bed and opens his phone, he should probably let his friends know that everything’s alright especially Karl who seemed worried

Georgenotfound: hey

Karl: yo

Karl: did things go ok? With your crackhead mom?

Georgenotfound: well not really 

Karl: wdym?

Georgenotfound: she screamed at me and Dream, broke my dads vase and slapped me across the face

Karl: shit u good?

Georgenotfound: yeah I’m fine now

Karl: so you’re gonna be living with him now?

Georgenotfound: yeah his folks are nice

Karl: so you gonna get adopted by them?

Georgenotfound: Ew Karl that would make me and Dream legal siblings 

Karl: What are you doing step-Dream

Georgenotfound: I hate you

Karl: lol

Georgenotfound: tell your bfs I said hi

Karl: they sleepy tho

Georgenotfound: tell them when they wake up dumbass

Karl: oh right

Georgenotfound: you’re such an idiot

Karl: mom says I’m just special 

Georgenotfound: you are but you’re also an idiot

Karl: I think I heard a compliment in there somewhere 

Georgenofound: sure anyway gonna go phase into alternate realities 

Karl: pog

The young Brit got comfortable in the bed, he was tired and he usually didn’t feel that way at actual night time hours. It had been a long day though, it wouldn’t be awful to get some shut eye. But as he tried to fall asleep his mother’s words echoed in his head

 _Enough about your stupid father_

He put his hands over his ears but you can’t just look away from something in your eye can you?

_Rot in hell_

”Shut up! Just shut up!” He said frustrated with what he was hearing “Shut up!”

The crash echoed again and again, it was like his brain was stuck on loop.

He felt a hand on his shoulder 

“George?” Dream sat next to him “you alright”

”yeah I was just hearing some shit I guess..”

”you look exhausted let’s go to bed ok?” He held the shorter boy closer “you can still sleep with me if you’d like”

”yeah.. I’d like that”

They laid down, the soft moonlight from the window making everything feel dreamy and ethereal.

”Goodnight Dream”

”Night George”

The Brit looked at the vase and thought to himself “Goodnight dad”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be back to writing longer chapters  
> Also wow that’s a shit ton of people who read this


	20. The wren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad boy hours over.. For now.  
> Sleepy bois family supremacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bestie that sounds rough here’s part 20 even though you haven’t asked for it

“George”

”Wake up”

”wake up!”

The Brit slept right through the blonds shouts, not even waking up to being nudged or anything. “Dude seriously” Dream debated pouring water on the sleeping lad but decided against it, instead kissing him on the cheek

George mumbled something that the taller boy didn’t understand but nonetheless it had worked, he was awake

”get up sleeping beauty”

”don’t call me that” he said sitting up

”yeah yeah” Dream stood up “get ready I’m gonna go help my mom with breakfast”

Oh right, he almost forgot his parents were home now. Family breakfast wasn’t really something he was used to, his mom would be out of the house by the time he woke up. “Alright” he nodded

The taller boy went downstairs leaving the brunet in the room alone. He still felt oddly curious about the room he had never really explored, he walked over to the large bookshelf. One book in particular stook out to him; it was a dark green hardback with a golden emblem of a wren on the cover. Strangely, nothing else was one the cover or spine. No author, no title or publishing company. Quickly flipping through the pages he could tell it was an old book. After all the scent of aged paper was a pleasant and recognizable smell

”George!” His hosts mother called from downstairs “Breakfast is ready!”

”coming!” The short boy stuffed the book into his bag, he felt bad about basically stealing something from Dreams room since he had been so kind and hospitable but he just needed to know more. He needed to take it with him 

After eating the boys headed off to school, thanking Dreams mom as they walked out the door.

”Hey, what’s your favourite flower?” George asked trying to start up some conversation 

“Uh I never really thought about it” the blond answered “probably daisies”

”yeah you look like a daisies guy” 

“What’s that supposed to mean??”

The Brit laughed at Dreams panicked reaction “oh nothing”

”Out of the way!” A voice shouted from behind them, they quickly moved to the side as they saw who had warned them. Wilbur was definitely the one who had shouted but Tommy was the one they had just avoided, with Tubbo following close behind. Those two were chaotic enough as is, putting them on bikes is just a straight up safety hazard.

”Sorry bout that guys” Wilbur stopped his bike in front of the two who had just nearly died at the hands of his reckless brother “you alright?”

”yeah we’re fine but..” George turned to look at the two best friends riding off into the distance “shouldn’t they be wearing helmets?”

”tried to make em” Wilbur sighed “see how well that worked.”

”You should probably catch up with them before they get run over” Dream suggested

”Yeah but I’m more concerned about them running someone over.” The older brother rode off

“Name a more iconic trio, I’ll wait” the blond said confidently 

“Alvin and the chipmunks” 

“care to explain the reasoning there?” He asked confused at George’s almost immediate answer 

“..no.” The Brit quickly changed the subject “how come this is our first time seeing them when we walk from your house?”

”it’s kind of embarrassing but uh..” Dream rubbed his neck “I would always take you on a detour so that we could talk longer..”

”You’re such a simp.” George laughed “this ways prettier though”

“Shorter too” the American paused for a second “just like you.”

”I’m gonna punch you.”

”Can you even reach my face?” The tall boy wheezed

George reached up to hit Dream across the face purely to prove a point but the blond grabbed his hand and held it over his head

”Hey!” The short boy squirmed “no fair!”

The taller boy leaned in closer towards the brunets face, their lips almost touching 

“You’re hogging the sidewalk.” A monotone voice said behind them

Dream immediately let go and backed away to clear room. “Was he scared..?” George wondered 

“sorry Techno..”

Oh so that was Techno, the Brit had almost forgotten what he looked like. He decided he would be friendly “Hey why aren’t you riding your bike to school like your siblings?”

”I don’t believe in bikes.”

Yep, just as weird as the brunet remembered. He really stuck out like a sore thumb compared to his siblings, who sure were extra but they were aware of it. Techno just seemed to.. live in his own world unaware that people didn’t see it like he did

And with that they crossed the street as to not walk on the same sidewalk as him, a bit rude maybe but they didn’t really think that he would mind at all. He really seemed to not care about people in general 

——————

Sometimes George would volunteer at the school library, none of his friends were aware of this and he’d frankly like to keep it that way. His friends were nice but they were loud and excitable, not really the target audience for a library. The only people who did know about it were Bad and Skeppy, Bad was a volunteer who loved the quiet atmosphere and Skeppy...well he wanted to hangout with Bad.

The volunteers didn’t really have to a whole lot except put books back in place and help out anyone who needed it. So the Brit decided to go to the back of the library and take a look at the curious book he took from Dream’s room. He flipped it open to the first page 

_“Sat upon the steps of the cottage I hear a strange whisper carry through the wind perhaps it is nothing more than the lone wren crying to the gods. Sister has warned me against looking into such things but I could’ve sworn it called my name_

_Mother says to go back to sleep, but I stay awake for it is still there watching me from afar, I know this for I can feel it in my blood. The gods have peered in through the window of the night and I seem to be the only one to see them, amongst the leaves-“_

George stopped reading for he felt the strange sensation that he was being watched “Bad?”

The figure stepped out of hiding “Techno actually” he said awkwardly raising his hand 

“oh uh hi” the Brit was confused why the person who hated interacting with anyone would wanna talk to him “how long have you been there”

”long enough” he pulled up a chair and sat next to the short boy “what book is that, I’ve never seen it here before”

”it’s not uh from the library”

”figures, now what is it?” He leaned in trying to peer into the pages 

“I’m honestly not sure, I just felt this urge to figure it out but I got nothing” he sighed leaning back in the cheap school chair

“Lemme take a look” the pink haired boy reached over and took the green hardback in his hand “How old is this thing?”

”Based on the paper? Old.”

”Ha ha.” He looked at the cover “that’s probably a family emblem of some kind”

”right I forgot you’re the history guy” George tried to ignore his phone buzzing every two seconds 

“I think someone might be texting you.”

The Brit picked it up, just as he expected dear old mother. “Hugh.” He grunted “I should just block her already”

”Crazy ex girlfriend?”

”Ha I wish.” Technos comment made him laugh a bit “no just my crazy mum trying to tell me to like girls already”

”you texting her back or are you just letting her talk to herself?”

George hands the monotone loner the phone “Wow.” Then he started typing

”Wait what are you doing?!”

“Fixing it”

Before the brunet could stop him the text was sent, he looked petrified until he read the message 

_Dear mum,  
Please stop contacting me. I have no interest to change and frankly do not care about what you have to say about my life choices because honestly you have not been apart of it. You had your time to change and see the errors of your ways. Do not use grief as an excuse for your actions, you have to grow up and be an adult. I am no longer your son goodbye._

”How did you know about all this stuff?” He looks up amazed at the message he never had the courage to write

”I know a lot of stuff.”

“You’re scary sometimes , you know that right?”

”Yeah I get that a lot.” Techno stands up “see you around, good luck with your weird book” 

“Hey Techno?”

”yeah?”

”Thanks”

”I don’t get that a lot” he walks away

——————

“Here comes the general!” Tubbo shouts as they walk into the cafeteria 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Tommy continues

”Here comes the general!”

”The moment you’ve been waiting for!” The blond sibling grins through his words

”Here comes the general!”

”The pride of Mount Vermon!”

“Here comes the general!” They join together “Wilbur!!”

Wilbur walks awkwardly behind the younger boys who are making much more of a scene out of his entrance than he’d like them to

”pssst Wilbur” Tommy not so quietly whispered “you’re supposed to say «we are out gunned»”

”I’m not doing that.”

”pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase!” Tubbo begged

Wilbur sighed “... we are outgunned..”

”WHAT”

”outmanned..”

”WHAT”

“Outnumbered outplanned.”

”boom boom boom!!”

Wilbur laughed and felt more enthusiastic about this embarrassing spectacle “We gotta make an all-outstand! Hey yo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man!!”

“BOOM BOOM BOOM!!”

”and you guys wonder why I’m the favourite child.” Techno teased

”Philza Minecraft does not have favourites!” Tubbo corrected confidently 

The other siblings gave each other a look before all going “Ehhhhhhhhhhh”

...

George sat at his table staring at the show the sleepy bois had just put on, he turned to the only other person sitting with him “hey Quackity?” He asked “Do you know anything about Schlatt?”

”Tubbos dad?” He responded with a mouthful “I’ve met him, kinda hot not gonna lie”

”Ew what is wrong with you?!”

“Yeah Quackity what the actual fuck” Sapnap stood behind him

”Ahh! Shit you gave me a heart attack!” He yelped not knowing his boyfriends were behind him

”You’re dodging the question” Karl chimed in

”Guys guys guys, babes, sweeties, I wouldn’t actually get with him I’m just saying that he is kinda you know .. hot”

His partners gave him a stern stare “to be fair he’s not like ..wrong” Karl admitted

”HAHA! SEE IM NOT WEIRD!” Quackity yelled, happy to not be the only one getting attacked for this

”That just means you’re both gross.” George pretends to gag

”Speaking of gagging where’s your boyfriend?” Quackity tried to change the subject 

“What was that supposed to mean.”

The three others give each other a look “you.. you know what it means.”

”no I genuinely don-“ the realization hit “What the actual fuck.“

The three burst out laughing, George attempts to kick them but he realizes that something is blocking him “what the?”

”Bonjour” Dream poked out between the brits legs revealing he had been under the table the whole time

The shorter boy almost kicked him in the face out of pure embarrassment, he turned bright red.

”Hi Dream” Sapnap said so nonchalantly as if this was totally normal 

Quackity stands up to see what’s going on “Woah there, so Dream how strong is your gag reflex?”

”Are you hitting on me?”

”Nah I’m just asking for a friend” he gives a look to George who looks like he’s about to pass out

”If you’re talking about Georgie he already knows quite well”

Karl spit out his choccy milk in shock almost chocking on it “woah there” 

“That’s it you’ve lost speaking privileges” Sapnap said yanking his out of control boyfriend back onto his seat 

“but-“

”Did I fucking stutter.”

”no sir”

“That’s kinda gay” Karl joked

”What isn’t kinda gay about this table.” Dream responded still sitting on the floor bellow George

”touché”


	21. After school snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just kinda hang out lol  
> Corner stores are called dépanners where I live but I’m guessing most of you guys don’t call them that  
> Oh no Quackman gotz a knife

George swung his feet as he sat above his friends on the top of an old playground structure “how much do you bet I can jump off of this flawlessly?”

”I don’t bet on loosing dogs” Sapnap threw a few crumpled pieces of paper at the Brit

“You dare doubt me mortal-“ Yep there he goes slips right off “uh oh”

George closes his eyes and braces fit impact, there’s not really much more you can do except hope to not die. He felt that his fall had ended but still kept his eyes closed

”You’re not dead idiot” 

The Brit saw that he hadn’t actually hit the ground like he had thought, instead he was in the arms of the stupidly handsome Dream. He sat silent not knowing what to say, or perhaps he was just admiring his saviour 

“Dream you’re too hot” Quackity joked “you’re melting him”

“SHUT UP!” Georges cheeks turned a bright red as he shouted 

The blond had never said anything about it but he thought that the short boy was so incredibly cute when he was flustered. The way his voice raised to disprove someone’s suggestive ideas but what Dream really liked was the soft colour his face would get. 

He stood up carrying the small brunet over to a large leaf pile

”Dream what are you doing-“

The tall boy tossed George into the pile, the leaves luckily cushioned his fall nicely and it was honestly quite pretty watching the bright oranges and reds toss up above his head as he laid in the pile. The Brit sat up shaking most of the leaves out of his hair “What was that for?”

The blond knelt down to make eye contact with his short boy “For being cute that’s why-“

George immediately through some of the leaves straight in the shameless flirts face “you’re so dumb”

Karl nudged Sapnap with his shoulder “Why don’t you ever carry me?”

”I would carry you!” Quackity chimed in wanting to be included 

“Babe no offence but you’re really fucking short”

”I’m not even that much shorter than you!” He crosses his arms and pouts

”you’re short now Sap deal with him I’m gonna go get carried” Karl starts walking over to Dream

”wait what” 

“hey Dreeeeeaaaaaaaaammmm”

”uh hi Karl?”

”so you guys still owe me a favour” The brunet explained “you know from the fair?”

”yeah I remember” the taller boy couldn’t really see where this was going

”well time to repay your debt!” He stuck out his arms towards the athlete “pick me up!”

”uh.. is Sap cool with this?” He gave a confused look to his best friend who simply shrugged 

“Its basically a hug, what’s so scandalous about that?”

”uh sure ok” Dream scoops him up “like this?”

Karl puts his arms around his carrier’s neck “I see why you like this so much Gogy”

”I do not like it that much..” George didn’t really like Karl getting so close and personal to his boyfriend

”Oh please you ask me to carry you all the time Georgie” The blond teased, still holding Karl in his arms

Something about how incredibly content his best friend was in the arms of his partner infuriated the Brit. He had two boyfriends he didn’t need to steal Dream. But he wasn’t going to be jealous over something totally wholesome, after all they were laughing-

“Muah!” Karl kissed the tall boy on the cheek, it was clearly meant lightheartedly, comically and most importantly platonically but George didn’t like it one bit. He was gonna go over and yell at his overly affectionate friend but Quackity beat him to it, running over angrily 

“What the hell??” 

“What?” He acted like there was nothing wrong with what he had just done, Dream just stood there not knowing how he was supposed to react to that.

”WHAT?? What do you mean «what»???” He pulled his boyfriend down from the tall boy’s hold “You can’t just fucking kiss him and act like we won’t see it!!”

The blond didn’t really want the situation to get so hostile “hey uh it’s ok”

”yeah you would think that.” For being much much much shorter than Dream Quackity was still actually kinda intimidating, he wasn’t the strongest person in their school or anything but people knew that he will not hesitate to fight someone. He also had a habit of carrying pocket knifes, fun.

”listen I don’t want any bad blood between us, it was obviously meant jokingly”

Quackity reached into his pocket, Dream was not about to get stabbed over something someone else did and started to back up. But it wasn’t a weapon it was a stick of gum, a tall athletic guy backed away from a short ass dude with a stick of watermelon gum.

”You’re such a pussy” He said as he popped in into his mouth “you think I was gonna stab you or something?”

”kinda”

”im glad you think so highly of me Dream” He started walking back over to Sapnap, dragging Karl along with him giving the blond a death stare as he turned around 

The silence felt loud, like if everyone could hear it but said nothing. “I’m sorry about that George”

The short boy got up and kissed him “that’s for being cute” then proceeded to flick his forehead “and that’s for picking him up ya dingus”

”yeah that’s fair” He looked over at their three friends, the short spunky one still seemed angry, Sap seemed kinda lost and honestly Karl looked as though he regretted what was meant as a harmless joke “I kinda screwed things up with them didn’t I?”

”Im just glad you guys didn’t physically fight” George sighed “he wouldn’t have hesitated to pull his pocket knife on you”

”I know that genius” Dream felt his comment was harsh “sorry that was mean”

”I’ll forgive you if we can go get random candy at the corner store” the Brit laughed “I’m sure we could bribe Quackity into forgiveness with Sour patch kids”

”That his favourite candy or something?”

”I don’t know but he did try to snort the powder from a bag once”

”Yeah.. wait what.”

...

Corner stores, despite selling nothing but cheap 3am guilty pleasure food, have a certain charm to them. Maybe it’s the fact that the cashier doesn’t question your awful eating habits, or that they always seem to have whatever you’re looking for or maybe it’s the little bell sound when you walk in the door. Whatever it was, it was dope.

“Seriously? Nerds??” George scoffed at Karl’s choice in sweets

”Stop bullying me” he defended his tastes

”Stop trying to get with my boyfriend.”

The others were on the other side of the store, divided by the chip section. The conversation ran cold between the two. George felt a bit bad for his harsh comment towards his best friend but he didn’t wanna stay silent either

”listen.. I’m sorry it was a dumb thing to do” 

“then why’d you do it?” The brits tone still sounded upset

”Thought it’d be funny or something”

”Oh really?” George sighed placing the bag of m&ms back on the shelf

”I don’t know.. I’m affectionate ok?” Karl sounded unsure, scared almost “sure he’s.. pretty but yeah I messed up”

”So you do fancy him?”

”It was a dumb joke ok?!” He wasn’t really making much sense to George at this point “I won’t do it again.”

Karl just grabbed the box of nerds candy and walked back over to the group. Not only did George hate fighting, he also sucked at it apparently. Now everyone’s pissed at each other and it’s all his dumb fault, he grabbed something random off the shelf and headed to the check out where the rest of the group was.

Quackity didn’t even seem mad any more, Karl didn’t even look mad per say but he did look kinda down.. “all my fault. My dumb fault” George couldn’t have known but they were both thinking the exact same thing

Dream paid and they left the store, the Brit looked down to see what he had token off the shelf. It was chocolate Pocky, could’ve been a lot worse. He could’ve taken something salty or whatever 

Quackity opened his bag of sour patch kids and popped a few in his mouth

”Shouldn’t you spit out your gum?” George asked

Quackity seemed confused as he swallowed “..spit out..?”

”Have you been swallowing gum your whole life?” Sapnap thought this was a bit, it was not.

”yeah??”

“How are you not dead?” Dream wheezed

”YOU CAN DIE FROM GUM????”

”no you can’t, Dream stop scaring him” Sap didn’t want his boyfriend to freak out “you really shouldn’t be swallowing gum though”

Quackity went back to eating his candy George tapped him on the shoulder “can I have some?”

”sure what colour?”

”....”

”Seriously what colour do you wan- ohhhhhhhhhhh” Big Q suddenly realized “Lol sucks to suck.”

”Oh come on! Just gimme a random one” he sounded jokingly upset 

“ _Oh DreeAm Quackity is bullying me please help me you’re so hot_ ” He mocked his friend with an awful British accent

”I do not sound like that!”

“Yeah you do” the three others laughed

” _DreaaAm please carry me I can’t walk after getting railed in the school bathrooms!!”_ Quackity continued 

“SHUT UP!!!”

” _DreaaAmmM I wanna suck your d_ -“ He got cut off by George throwing a pocky in his face 

“idiot.” The Brit said as he placed another one of the chocolate dipped sticks in his mouth, letting it hang off his lips

”Can I have some?” The green eyed boy asked 

“Sure” George offered him one, instead Dream leaned in and kissed him, biting off the stick from the brits mouth

”Thanks Georgie” 

“I uh what.” The short brunet stood still not knowing how to react to that, his face growing more and more hot

”I think you broke him” Karl joked flicking the flustered boy’s forehead “hello? Earth to Gogy?”

“I uh shit what were we talking about?”

“Nothing loverboy” Sap laughed “We just wanted to make sure you didn’t pass out just now”

“Shut up you guys are all idiots” he scoffed 

“Even me Georgie?” Dream gave him puppy eyes trying to sound upset as he leaned in closely to his boyfriend 

“Especially you”

  
  
....  
  


_Drip drip drip_

George sat on the bathroom floor, a light blue towel wrapped around his waist. The whole room was steamy and humid, probably because he liked his showers to be able to burn his skin off, obviously an exaggeration but that’s the basic idea of the temperature.

Although there was one significant drawback to the scorching hot showers he so enjoyed, his head would feel dizzy from the heat so much so that he would have to step out and catch his breath almost. Because of this showering took a long time even if most of it wasn’t spent under the water

_Knock knock_

”You alright in there?” Dream asked from the other side of the door “you’ve been showering forever now”

“Yeah I just feel really dizzy” he groaned “might throw up”

”You shouldn’t put the temperature up that high, it’s bad for you” the blond always seemed to care about the brit’s wellbeing “can I come in?”

”I mean I have a towel on” 

“is that a yes or a no?”

”yeah you can come in” 

Dream slowly opened the door which let out quite a bit of steam from the room “holy shit! How hot did you set it????”

”you could cook pasta in it” George groaned 

“Ok you should not be taking showers that hot.” He offered his hand “and you shouldn’t be sitting in a room this humid”

The overheated Brit got up and they both walked to their shared room, Dream laid down onto their bed but George stood awkwardly not really knowing what to do given all he was wearing was a towel 

“Why are you just standing like that?” The blond asked

”Im in a towel.”

”So?”

”I’m _only_ in a towel.” The Brit emphasized 

“I don’t mind” Dream smirked eyeing him up 

“Of course you don’t mind you pervert” George opened the room door “now get out before I call the cops”

”okay okay jeez, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before you know” he said has he walked out the door

“Shut up” He got dressed in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants he had brought from his house “okay you can come in now”

“Thank god, I was starting to miss you”

”tch clingy much?” He scoffed as Dream walked into the room

“You’re the one who gets jealous if I even talk to other people might I remind you” the blond teased 

“She was getting real close to you!” George crossed his arms “I’m not clingy”

The taller boy but his arms around him “you sure about that?”

”yes.”

”alrighty then” he let go and started to walk towards the door “I’m going out with some friends and you can’t come”

”Wait what?” The Brit turned around 

“Well since you’re not clingy you shouldn’t mind right?” 

“Where are you going?”

”out” Dream started to walk downstairs “goodbye George”

The brunet sped down the stairs and grabbed the taller boys arm before he could leave out the front door “Fine! I’m clingy! Just please stay”

Dream could’ve just given up the bit now but he wanted to see how long he could hold this up for “I dunno.. it was gonna be pretty fun..”

”We can have fun!”

“Yeah but I see you all the time you know..?” The blond athlete shrugged

”Please I’ll do whatever you want!” George begged

”Whatever I want?”

”Yes! Whatever but stay tonight asshole!”

“Fine” he sighed even though he was trying not to laugh “I suppose I’ll have to cancel”

Dream picked up his phone and called Sapnap

“Heyyy Sap I’m gonna have to cancel for tonight”

_”We didn’t have plans?”_

”Thanks pal, Yeah George’s gonna be keeping me busy tonight” he winked to the Brit standing next to him

_”You’re welcome I guess? I didn’t do anything though”_

”byeeeeee”

He hung up and turned to his boyfriend “soooo anything?”

“God why did I agree to that.” George covered his face with his hands “It did get you to stay though..”

”I would’ve stayed anyway but this works too”

“W H A T.” He sounded so shocked “SO I BEGGED AND LOOKED LIKE AN IDIOT FOR NOTHING??!”

”Well at least we know who the clingy one is” Dream laughed as he hugged the Brit “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed”

“Fuck off” George scoffed but he still leaned into the hug

”you’re such a bottom.”

”HEY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss Karl gave was actually meant as a joke, he’s not into him though almost everyone finds Dream good looking in this au  
> Karl’s not a home wrecker


End file.
